As I'll ever be
by Geta90
Summary: Depression is an isolating and often painful experience, challenging even the most steadfast of people. Everyone can use help, even a prince.
1. Chapter 1

Another spasm ran through his shoulder and travelled down his back. He grunted and grasped the sink with both hands, hoping it would pass quickly so he could get back to work without his fellow Saiyans noticing his absence.

Vegeta grimaced and twisted his body slightly, drawing a crack from his spine. Gasping from the pain it caused, he grunted again. _Goddammit._ He grimaced against the factory bathroom sink as the spasms slowly subsided, allowing him to breathe comfortably again.

Once his back had settled and he'd regained his composure, he allowed himself a smirk. _No one noticed at least.  
_ A knock at the door made him jump.  
"Vegeta? You in there?" Kakarotts voice asked from the other side of the door.  
"What?" Vegeta managed to sound more pissed off than he actually was.  
"Raditz said you left your station in a rush, I just wanted to see if you were ok."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the goofy smile he could hear in Kakarotts voice. "I'm fine."  
"Sure you don't need help?"  
The prince lost his temper and slammed his right fist through the brick wall beside the mirror. "I said I'm fine!"  
He could imagine the younger Saiyans disappointment, then he heard a second voice.  
"He in there?"

 _Crap._

It was Raditz, Kakarotts older brother. Completely loyal, attentive to his princes needs, and relentlessly persistent when it came to his health and wellbeing; much to Vegetas disgust.  
"Vegeta what's wrong?" The older brother demanded to know in his no bullshit tone.  
Vegeta growled to himself before pushing off the sink and hurrying to swing the door open.  
"Nothing. Get back to work before we all get in shit." He grumbled at the two larger Saiyans as he stalked past.

Raditz growled quietly, but moved to his station anyway. He tried to keep a close eye on his prince for the next couple of hours until knock off time. The smaller Saiyan was stiff in his movements and wouldn't reach for anything with his right arm.  
 _Shoulder's giving him shit again._ The warrior frowned to himself, refocusing as best he could on his own work; threading alternate ends of steel bars.

He'd been with the prince since they were young, since before Vegeta had hit double digits in age.  
Despite being killed by Piccolo and Kakarott years ago, he'd rejoined his fellow Saiyans after being resurrected from his stay in hell. It had been a combination of Kakarott convincing the Z squad, and Vegetas internal struggle immediately after Majin Buu had been defeated that prompted Bulma to act on reviving him.  
Although that had been just over a year ago, Vegeta was still as secluded as ever.

Kakarott was thrilled to have the chance to get to know his older brother, and they got along well enough to keep them both content.  
Coming back to life after being in hell all those years had been disorienting for Raditz. He had encountered Kakarott first, and having only the memory of his little brothers' part in his death, he initiated a battle.  
It was only when Vegeta had stepped in and ordered him to stand down that Raditz had calmed down enough to hear the full story, eventually accepting his brothers apology.  
It took a few days of both Kakarott and Vegeta explaining the years that had passed, but he accepted the offer of being housed at Capsule Corp in a bungalow.

Bulma had seen the difference in Vegeta immediately; having one of his oldest and closest companions who understood his warrior side had given him something meaningful to fulfill. However, once Raditz was up to date and able to ask about Majin Buu, Vegeta had retreated into himself again.

After trying numerous times to pry it out of the prince, Raditz saw it was only making him worse. He'd stare at his food while the others scoffed theirs, then be the first to leave the table once they were done. The conversations he had with his wife and kids grew shorter and shorter, until they were non-existent. Sparring sessions with Kakarott turned violent and the larger Saiyan called it quits.  
Raditz offered to stand in for his little brother, but having his arm broken for the second time in a month had pushed Kakarott beyond the edge, telling his brother he was better off staying away from the "psycho monkey" and that he was still as heartless as when he'd been controlled by Frieza.

Vegeta was lost for words.

Raditz lost his temper.

Kakarott lost another fight; earning himself two black eyes and a broken nose.

Although Raditz had defended his princes' honor so fiercely, he could see the damage had been done.  
Vegeta stopped leaving the house. He wouldn't train, wouldn't eat, and barely left his room.  
Bulma, lost as to what she could do, had given him space and moved into another bedroom. She only got stared at when she tried coaxing him into conversation, and ignored when she tried to show affection. Two weeks of it saw Vegeta worsen still, and Bulma couldn't take it anymore. For the kids and her own sake, she asked him to move out.  
Raditz offered him a space in the bungalow, but Vegeta declined, mumbling about how she just wanted to be able to get back with Yamcha.

So Raditz found them both a house the next town over. Rent was cheap enough that Bulmas' father had paid out the first year for them, to help Vegeta get a job and get back on his feet. Vegeta couldn't find the right words, so Raditz spoke for them both to show their appreciation.  
Away from the Z squad and his family, Vegeta seemed to relax a bit more. He didn't need to pretend to be a functioning adult around Raditz. When he was having a bad day, the larger Saiyan would find a movie or get the prince to help him learn to cook to distract him. It took some time for Vegeta to adjust to things like housework, cooking and eating, but seemed to push him into trying to take care of himself and looking for a job.

Raditz had found a job a few days after moving to their new place. The factory work was mind numbingly boring, but it paid decently enough to make it worth his while.  
Thinking a position in a factory would involve him having to socialise and integrate with others, Vegeta was reluctant to apply. Once Raditz assured him he'd be left to his own devices in taking care of his station, the prince agreed and filled in a form.  
It took some convincing, but he also got Kakarott to apply, reminding his younger brother that Saiyans do better with a pack, and Vegeta needed his support too. After an awkward apology on both sides, the applications were taken in and stations handed out the following week.

Shaking his head at the memory of them both saying they were sorry two weeks ago, Raditz doubled his work pace, trying to get his order load out of the way so he could check in on Vegeta.  
Two rods off being done the boss called him into his office.  
 _Great._ Raditz grimaced, quickly finishing and shutting down his machine.  
"Hey Rad, take a seat." The boss gestured to the chair opposite his desk, not taking his eyes off the computer until he was sitting. He finally levelled the Saiyan with a stare. "Is Vegeta alright? I hope he isn't just trying to coast."  
"No that's not how he is." Raditz said definitively. "His back is playing up, we'll get it sorted over the weekend."  
"Good, there's a decent physio in North city. Make sure he rests and stretches. If he can't perform it's his ass."  
Raditz nodded mutely, not liking that he was threatening Vegetas job. He held his tongue and left the office, making his way straight to Vegetas station. Watching him for a minute was painful. Each movement was obviously hurting him and he wasn't putting on his usual brave front.  
The warrior set up the other half of the princes' station and started bending the steel rods into horse shoe shape.  
"What're you doing?" Vegeta grumbled across the bench.  
"Helping, deal with it." Raditz growled back quietly.

With Raditz doing three quarters of the bending, the station was done by closing time.  
The three Saiyans punched out their shift cards and walked back to Raditz and Vegetas place, Kakarott dragging his feet the whole way.  
"I'm so tired!" The tallest of the three trudged in behind the others. "Who knew lifting press die would be so exhausting."  
"Suck it up little brother." Raditz tossed his keys on the bench and went to the fridge for a beer. He grabbed a few and looked to the prince. "Vegeta?"  
"Sure." Vegeta nodded after hesitating a moment. "Thanks."  
Raditz tilted his head slightly in bafflement as he handed one over. Vegeta never drank, let alone said thank you.  
"Cheers." The bigger Saiyan tossed his brother a bottle and took a swig from his.  
The prince took a testing sip before gulping it down.  
"Whoa, easy does it." Raditz chuckled, putting his hand on Vegetas bottle to lower it from his lips. He was in bad enough shape as it was, the last thing anyone needed was a drunk Saiyan in pain. He suggested, "Go take a shower? It could help your back."  
"Huh?" Vegeta blinked at his companion, not understanding how a shower would help his back.  
"Trust me. Make it hot and stand under it a while."  
Vegeta glanced toward Kakarott, relaxed already, slumped on the couch in the next room.  
"Don't worry about him." Raditz placed a hand on his princes' shoulder gently. "Go relax."  
Vegeta tensed under his hand but turned and left quickly to mask his discomfort.  
Raditz sighed and moved to the lounge room, frustrated that he couldn't just fix Vegetas back. Even though the touch had been fleeting, it had shown the prince trusted him by not throwing him through a wall.  
"Alright baka, I need your help." Raditz said to his younger brother once the shower had turned on upstairs.  
"Oh, ok?" Kakarott swallowed his beer quickly and sat up.  
"Vegetas back and shoulder are giving him issues again. The boss has noticed, he wants him meeting quota again on Monday or he'll be fired."  
"Monday?! Vegetas injuries and issues aren't going away in two days."  
"He was ok until he stopped training and stretching. He's not moving the damaged muscles the way he was."  
"Oh, but what can I do to help?"  
"Get him exercising again, it doesn't have to be fight training or sparring."  
"Of course, but how does that get him up to making quota on Monday?" Kakarott buried his face in his hands.  
"I'll get him to a physio and trade stations with him at work. Mine doesn't use as much movement."  
"Good luck getting him agreeing with a stranger touching him."  
"Huh? He always let the medics examine him."  
"It's been years since you've seen him injured Raditz. He's different now."  
"Think Bulma or Trunks could convince him?"  
"Bulma no way. Trunks is off with Goten travelling all the time."  
"Great."Raditz slumped on the couch sadly when he heard the shower turn off. "I'll figure something out. Don't mention this, it'd just make him feel worse."  
Kakarott nodded and finished his beer. He went to the fridge to grab another for them both, offering one to Vegeta when he came into the kitchen. The prince nodded and exchanged his empty bottle, making his way to the lounge while Kakarott put the recycling in the bin.  
Vegeta took a seat next to Raditz as the youngest Saiyan returned and handed his brother the beer.  
With another sigh Raditz stretched his neck from one side to the other before resting his head on the couch. He looked to the prince from the corner of his eye. "Feel like watching a movie?"  
Looking up from examining the bottle label, Vegeta shrugged amiably.  
"I should get home to Chichi." Kakarott began, then noticed his brother roll his eyes and glance pointedly at Vegeta. "Uh, but it's still early, and she'll be mad either way. What're we watching?"  
Raditz grinned and saw Vegeta smirk, it was no secret that the prince had little tolerance for the youngest Saiyans wife and her shrieking.  
"Any requests?" Raditz moved to the TV cabinet.  
"Action." Kakarott spoke up.  
"Expendables. He'll like that." Vegeta said quietly.  
"Haha awesome!"  
Vegeta blinked at Kakarotts enthusiasm, not sure how to respond. Raditz covered the unease by setting up the TV and player. He winked at the prince and grinned. "Good choice."  
Hiding his smile by taking a sip of his beer, Vegeta settled back into the couch trying to get comfortable.  
Raditz had been right about the hot shower, his muscles feeling better already. He let himself relax as the taller Saiyan returned to the couch next to him.  
"Shove over Vegeta, that couch is way more comfy." Kakarott got up and made to join them.  
"Hold it. You're not drinks bitch. Grab another round." Raditz held up his hand.  
"Aw but Rad!"  
"Nup, you're the last to find your seat. House rules."  
The youngest fighter trudged to the kitchen again.  
Vegeta edged closer to Raditz, a curious look on his face. "Never heard that rule before."  
Raditz gave him a sly smirk. "It's a new one."  
That got a grin from the prince, who resettled in his new position.  
While being in close proximity with others normally made him irritable and uncomfortable, he was more at ease with a few beers in his system.  
Kakarott returned with a fresh round and they all got comfortable, stretching their legs out on the coffee table.

Except for the occasional laughter the house was in a companionably quiet state. This and the alcohol were able to lull Vegeta into a relaxed enough peace to doze off. Raditz noticed the prince nodding off and didn't comment or disturb him. He needed all the rest he could get as far as the warrior was concerned.  
Raditz tensed up when Vegetas breathing evened out and the smaller body leaned into his, but quickly regained his composure and relaxed again. Making sure not to knock him, the warrior brought his arm down around Vegetas shoulder, hugging him to his body securely in hopes of helping him have a solid sleep instead of the usual tossing and turning he always heard from his room. It seemed to work, the spiky flame of black hair nuzzling closer into the hold.  
Drifting off himself, Raditz realized his brother was fast asleep too. Smiling a little at their quiet camaraderie, he settled back into the couch and rested his head on Vegetas, allowing himself to fall asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Stirring, Vegeta stretched his back and legs gently, freezing when he felt a weight over his shoulders. He looked up and saw Raditz's wrist band and hand from the corner of his eye.  
 _Huh?_ He thought groggily, slowly realising his fellow Saiyan was holding him gently.

A brief thought of panic seized him, planning his escape from the embrace without waking him. Then Raditz grunted in his sleep and rubbed his cheek into the princes hair. Still sleepy, Vegeta relaxed back into his companion, turning to his side and grabbing Raditz's shirt with both hands, he secured them between his chest and the bigger Saiyans ribcage.

The hand that was resting on his shoulders drifted down his back and settled on his hip. Smiling at the unconscious show of affection, Vegeta allowed himself to fall back asleep.

Breathing in deeply as he woke, Raditz saw the beginnings of daylight coming through the blinds they'd forgotten to close. He realised his prince was cuddled up to him more closely than when they'd gone to sleep.

Running his free hand quickly through his hair, the Saiyan assessed the best way of getting Vegeta up to his bed. Grimacing before moving, he knew the lift wouldn't be easy. Keeping his hold on the princes hip with his head against him, Raditz twisted and scooped up his legs, rising to his feet. Vegeta snuggled into him more when he made it up the stairs and put the prince down. Smiling slightly, Raditz gently pried his shirt from his hands and covered him with the blanket at the end of his bed. It had been his first night since they'd moved in without nightmares, probably longer. Collapsing onto his own bed, he sighed and sprawled out. Vegetas yells and nightmares usually kept him from a full nights sleep, he was exhausted.

Shivering unexpectedly, he crawled under his own blanket and figured he was missing the princes body heat already. He groaned to himself and tried for some more rest.

Vegeta woke up searching for the warmth he'd fallen asleep with. Finding nothing he frowned and opened his eyes, stretching and getting out of bed, he checked his phone and found it was Saturday. Getting into track pants and a hoodie after counting the hours he'd slept, he put it down to being worn out and his body had needed the twelve hours rest.

Going downstairs he chuckled at Kakarotts snores as he put the kettle on. Making a coffee and one for the brothers too, he stretched his shoulders out, still feeling stiff from the weeks work.

Dismissing it quickly, he took a mug out to the lounge and poked Kakarotts arm.

"Call Chichi, it's after ten, we fell asleep." Vegeta told him impassively, chuckling again when the younger Saiyan swore and scrambled for his phone.

Vegeta left him to it and took the other coffee up to Raditz. He hesitated before knocking quietly and entering, finding the warrior sprawled across the bed. Smirking at the groan and twitch his first nudge go, he poked him harder, this time making Raditz bury his face in the pillow.

"Rad c'mon, wake up." Vegeta chuckled, shaking his shoulder.

Tensing as he woke, Raditz gathered his surroundings and relaxed again.

"Geta? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, here." Vegeta gave him a grin and handed over the coffee.

"Mmm."Raditz sat up and took a sip. "Amazing, thanks 'Geta."

Smirking at the new nickname, the prince nodded and went to leave.

Raditz shot his free hand out before he could get up, grabbing his wrist gently. "Wait, I wanna ask you something."

The princes heart skipped a beat and he asked, "Ok, what?"

"I know your back and shoulder are playing up, wanna come with me to the physio?"

Not sure what he'd been expecting, Vegeta tensed up and pulled away. "No, not my thing."

"I know, but it'll help."

"I know." Vegeta looked down at his hands, playing with the fabric of his pants. "I just can't."

"C'mon 'Geta, I just don't want to see you in pain."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." The prince got up and left the room.

Raditz sighed and drank some more, rubbing at his neck and wondering how else he could help.

He heard his brothers voice from downstairs, sending him into motion. He figured the less alone time Kakarott and Vegeta had together the less likely it would be they'd argue.

The youngest Saiyan had his forehead pressed against the wall. "No they're not scumbags, we all just fell asleep, and it's not their fault!"

Raditz chuckled and clapped his brothers shoulder on the way past.

Vegeta was cracking egg after egg into a frying pan in the kitchen, focusing intently.

"So apparently we're scumbags." The larger Saiyan told his prince, looking over his shoulder at the food.

Vegeta jumped and lost an egg from his grasp to the floor.

"Shit, sorry." Raditz grabbed some paper towel to clean it up.

"Sorry." The prince stepped aside, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets.

"No it was my fault." The warrior finished gathering the shell and wiping up the yolk. He put it all in the bin and returned to Vegetas side in front of the stove. "Look, I'm sorry if I was pushy about seeing a physio, I just want to get you better."

The prince shrugged and kept his eyes on the eggs, "It's fine."

Once they each had two bits of toast on a plate the eggs were served up by Raditz.

Shovelling the food down eagerly, the warrior only glanced up to make sure Vegeta was eating too. Satisfied they were all eating enough, he got back to his own eggs, demolishing the first serve before his little brother.

They all had seconds, Kakarott being the first to finish sat back and patted his belly.

"Thanks Vegeta, that was great." Raditz grinned.

"All done?" Vegeta ignored the compliment and stood to gather the plates.

"Nuh uh, Kakarotts doing the dishes." The warrior grabbed the shoulder of his hoodie to halt the prince.

"Aw what?" Kakarott whined.

"Man up little brother. Now." Raditz ordered, not loosening his hold on Vegeta until his was settled in his seat again, glaring at him. "New house rule, whoever cooks doesn't clean."

Vegeta lost the glare and smirked. "Looks like you're doing a whole lot of dishes then."

Raditz huffed a laugh and agreed.

"So what're we doing today?" Kakarott sighed, clinking the dishes in the sink as he cleaned them.

"Dunno, might just hang out."

"That's boring, I wanna train. Vegeta you wanna go a round?"

Just rolling his eyes at Kakarotts stupidity, Vegeta shook his head.

"Aw, how come?"

"His back is screwed moron." Raditz rubbed at his eyes.

"Oh…"

"Could go a back rub." The warrior suggested to the prince ironically, hoping he wouldn't close off again.

"Haha, funny." Vegeta rolled his eyes again, playing with his sleeves.

"Feel like a walk?"

After hesitating a moment, he nodded, shrugging when asked where he wanted to go.

Raditz almost lost his shit at Kakarott when he started talking about going on a hike to the river for fishing. When the vein on the side of his forehead looked about ready to burst, Vegeta poked his shoulder.

"Let's go."

Snapping out of it at Vegetas touch, the taller Saiyan got up too and followed him to the door for their shoes.

"Wallet and keys?" Raditz checked with the prince, ignoring his brother rushing to keep up with them.

"Keys yes, wallet no." He made to go upstairs.

"All good, my shout." The warrior stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

Vegeta grinned a little and nodded, turning back around when Raditz dropped his hand.

"Ok lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping the pace at a lazy stroll, Raditz hoped it would at least help loosen the princes muscles up a little. Lost in thought about how he could help him recover, he didn't realise his brother was talking to him.

"Raditz?"

"Huh?"

What're we doing when we get back?"

"Geeze baka, we just started walking." Came the grumbled reply, snapping when Kakarott kept chatting about video games. "We'll figure it out when we get back!"

The silence that followed was nice, he noticed that Vegeta was actually starting to relax and pay attention to what was going around him. It was short lived as they approached a group of mothers with prams, all of them chattering and eyeing the trio off.

Vegeta spiked his power level, thinking of flying back home.

Sensing the princes panic as the women were about to pass, Raditz put his hand across the back of his left shoulder, so his arm covered Vegeta's back. The gesture had been more intended to restrain if needed, but he felt the smaller Saiyan lean into the hold as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and focused back on the ground intently.

"They were cute!" Kakarott exclaimed, tucking his hands behind his head with a grin.

The other two rolled their eyes and the taller squeezed his princes shoulder gently before dropping his hand.

Hiding his smile by rubbing a hand across his face and through his hair, Vegeta stuck close to his companion, feeling his mind quieten.

An idea struck Raditz as they continued along, ignoring Kakarotts efforts to chat. Given that Vegeta was obviously comfortable now with him touching him, he wondered if the prince would allow him to try and work out some of the knots in his back. Deciding it was worth the probable black eye he'd receive , he started, "Hey 'Geta, how about-"

He was cut off by his brother, "Hey how about we play that fighting game when we get back!"

Sighing heavily and losing his nerve, Raditz answered, "Fine whatever."

Vegeta shrugged and looked to his companion to continue what he'd been saying, but he seemed lost in his thoughts as they finally reached the milk bar.

"Let's get chips! Oh and chocolate!"

Shaking his head at his brothers enthusiasm, Raditz held the door open for Vegeta, following him in and having a look around.

Still staying close to his companion, the prince looked at the chips and tilted his head. "Aren't nachos supposed to be done with a salsa thing?"

Surprised but covering it was a grin and grabbing a few bags of chips, Raditz answered, "Cheese too, we can get the lot."

Vegeta nodded and grabbed more.

"Hey 'Geta, I was gonna ask-" Raditz began again while he thought they had a second alone.

He was wrong.

"There's so much candy here!" Kakarott returned to them, both hands full of confectionary packets.

"Anything else you want?" Raditz asked begrudgingly.

"Fizzy drink." The youngest Saiyan grinned, dumping his findings on the counter and going to the fridge.

"Well fuck me." Raditz grumbled and ran a hand over his face. It was hard enough trying to get Vegeta talking about anything other than work, let alone trying to see if he could help.

Vegeta frowned and looked around for the salsa to distract himself. Leaving Raditz's side hesitantly, he grabbed two jars then went on a mission to find the cheese, deciding to ask the warrior about what he was trying to say later.

Successfully locating and bringing three bags of cheese back to the counter, he was greeted with a tight smile.

"Perfect, anything else you feel like?"

"No, this is good. You need anything?"

Raditz thought a moment and replied carefully, "My neck is sore, might grab some deep heat lotion too."

Making their way to the medication shelf, he assessed what was available and accidently brushed Vegetas arm with his elbow. Vegeta glanced to him and the corner of Raditz's mouth pulled up in a grin when he saw the prince smile.

"They have raspberry soda!" Kakarott ruined the moment, yet again.

Smile dropping into an intense scowl, Raditz took the lotion to the counter and sighed, a frowning prince in tow.

Adding a pack of smokes to their collection and paying, they loaded the youngest Saiyan up with the bags.

"Aw, why do I get to be the cart horse?"

"Because you're an ass." Vegeta growled at him before Raditz could reply.

"So are we playing the fighting game when we get back?"

"All the gods." Raditz snarled, cracking his knuckles and putting a smoke in his mouth.

"Don't get me started." The prince grumbled back, shoving his hands into his pockets and focusing on the ground. All he'd wanted was a quiet walk mission and maybe to find out what Raditz was trying to ask him, but the baka kept interrupting.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" The youngest Saiyan strode forward with a smile.

"Fuck." Raditz fumbled in his pockets for a lighter, hissing in frustration when he couldn't find one.

"Can I have one?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"No lighter, sorry I usually carry one."

"Wanna bet?" Vegeta smirked up at his companion, hand held out for a cigarette.

Tilting his head in curiosity, Raditz handed one over.

Sparking his energy into his hand, the prince took it and brought it to his mouth, lighting the smoke with an extra flare of power to his fingers.

Taking a drag and offering it to his companion, he chuckled when the curious look turned to admiration.

"Well shit, when did you figure that one out?"

"Just after Bulma was going nuts, when Trunks was born." Vegeta chuckled quietly, lighting a smoke for himself. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck side to side.

Raditz noticed and cleared his throat, "Hey, I was thinking, do you want me to work on your shoulders? Deep heat's always helped me, and it might help with the knots."

A little surprised at the nervous ramble from his companion, Vegeta studied his face carefully before replying, "Uh, I dunno."

"I get that you don't like to be touched, but this would be so you can keep working and maybe we could start training again."

Vegeta took another drag and considered the proposal. It did make sense, and he had to keep working to help keep the house. He agreed quietly, "Alright."

Relieved he would be able to at least try and help, Raditz grinned.

"Uh, thanks." Vegeta smiled.

"Anytime."

They spent the rest of the walk home in silence, enjoying the break from Kakarotts incessant chattering.

"Key?" Raditz checked with the prince as they walked up their front path.

"Uh, yeah." Vegeta fumbled in his pockets, accidently dropping the keys by the door. He reached down for them, wincing at the pull from his back muscles.

"I got it." Kakarott leaned down to grab them quickly, brushing past the princes arm.

Vegeta jerked back upright and tried to hide the spasm the motion set off in his back.

Not missing a thing, Raditz growled and snatched the keys from his brother so the prince could get upstairs and stretch.

Rushing inside Vegeta skipped the stairs and went straight to the downstairs bathroom.

Fuck. He grimaced and closed the door behind him. He used the sink as an anchor to stretch, getting a bit of relief from the cracks through his spine.

Taking a moment before coming out to the kitchen, he did his best to put on a brave front.

"You hungry?" Raditz saw through it, raising an eyebrow when the prince started unloading the bags.

"I guess."

"I sure am!" Kakarott joined them at the counter.

"I'll get some nachos on, you two choose a game and get it set up." Raditz nudged the prince aside and got some trays out for the food.

"Yeah I'll set it up!" Kakarott rushed to the lounge room.

"Feel like settling him down with a fist to the face?" Raditz grumbled to the prince.

"Every waking minute." Vegeta grouched along with him, snatching the trays from his companion and opening the chips.

"Go sit down, I can do this." Raditz tried to order the younger Saiyan, twisting open the salsa jars and opening the bags of cheese.

"Rad I swear if you leave me alone with him I will make you pay." Vegeta said bluntly, emptying the chips into the trays and distributing them.

"Same goes for you." Raditz chuckled, spreading the salsa and grabbing the cheese. "Look if he gets too much we can just leave him to the game and fix up your back."

"Ok." Vegeta agreed after a moment. While Raditz was dishing out the cheese he turned on the oven, hoping the back rub wouldn't be too painful.

Handing the prince the trays, the warrior watched him carefully as he bent gingerly to put them in the oven.

"Do you want me to give your shoulders a go over before we have to entertain the baka?"

"Uh yeah, I guess."

Raditz gestured to a kitchen chair. "Hoodie off."

Vegeta obliged and sat, trying not to tense up too much.

Rolling up his sleeves and placing his hands on Vegetas shoulders gently, Raditz started rubbing his princes muscles softly. Feeling the tissue rock solid under his touch, he mumbled, "Just try to relax."

Vegeta took a deep breath and tried. He wanted to let his companion help him.

With a nod of approval, Raditz kneaded the muscles connecting the neck and shoulders, finding them riddled with knots immediately. Not surprised, he found a string of them and worked on a few at a time.

After a few minutes of the knots grating and tendons pulling, Vegeta stopped wincing at the twinges as the muscles smoothed out and became less painful.

Moving on to another muscle group, Raditz did his best not to press them too hard. This worked really well, the prince leaning into his thumbs until he came across a knot close to the spine that made Vegeta jump away from his touch.

Holding his hands firm, the warrior apologised, "Sorry, some are worse than others."

Trying to relax again, the prince nodded and allowed his elbows to rest against the table.

Resuming his manipulations and trying his best not to cause too much pain, Raditz worked on the tougher muscles for a little while longer. He could tell Vegeta was finally starting to feel a bit better when his brother called from the lounge room.

"Hey! I got it working!"

Groaning quietly, Vegeta thumped his head against the table in defeat.

"I can tell him to leave if you want." Raditz said quietly, reducing his hands to gentle rubs across the princes shoulders.

Grinning a little at the prospect, Vegeta tilted his head and shrugged. "Where else is he gonna go?"

"He has Krillin and Yamcha…"

"Krillin has Eighteen and Marron, and Yamcha's probably too busy with Bulma." Vegeta's grin dropped and he pushed away from the table.

"'Geta I'm sorry…" Raditz murmured as the prince got up.

"It's ok Rad, it's my own fault." Vegeta shrugged and made his way to the lounge, not letting the older saiyan apologise again.

"Hey! Pick a fighter Vegeta, we can verse Raditz or we can verse the computer." Kakarott shifted to the right hand side of the couch.

Setting himself down in the middle of the couch and picking up the controller he asked, "What so I need to do?"

The youngest Saiyan leaned into him and pointed at the buttons explaining what they did.

Vegeta leaned away when Kakarotts arm brushed past him. Covering his discomfort as Raditz came into the room, the prince asked about another set of buttons. Not listening to the reply, he felt more at ease as he handed the taller saiyan another controller before putting his feet up on the table.

"Alright start us up Kakarott." The warrior leaned back too, not noticing the prince didn't recoil when their elbows stayed touching.

After a while of gaming Raditz and Vegeta went out for a smoke break.

"How're the shoulders feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." Vegeta lit his cigarette and played with the filter. "Kakarott seems to like spending time with you."

"He's not this enthusiastic when you're not around." Raditz grinned.

"Dunno why I'd make a difference." Vegeta scoffed, taking a drag and exhaling slowly.

"Saiyan thing I guess. We all feel better when we're with our own."

"Speak for yourself." The prince remembered his body's reaction to Kakarott touching him even briefly.

"Well I feel better around you two." Raditz snuffed a laugh before correcting himself. "Around you at least."

Focusing on his smoke instead of continuing the conversation, Vegeta fiddled with the filter some more before tossing it into the yard. He checked the nachos before returning to the couch.

"About ten more minutes." He mumbled to Raditz as he sat.

"Great, cheers." The bigger Saiyan rested his arm against the princes subconsciously.

Checking on the food after ten minutes, Raditz brought it out of the oven.

Vegeta had followed him to the kitchen and grabbed out some plates.

"Ready to go boss." Raditz grinned, spooning the nachos onto the three plates in a hurry. "Smells good."

Vegetas stomach growled and he picked up a chip to try it. Chewing appreciatively, he agreed, "Tastes good, thanks Rad."

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~**

Taking the plate for Kakarott, Vegeta followed the warrior back into the lounge and handed it over.

"Oh boy! Thankyou!" The youngest Saiyan started shovelling the food into his mouth.

Watching him for a moment after sitting back on the couch, Raditz shook his head and leaned back, taking care not to push into Vegetas space as much as possible. Taking note that the prince ate steadily enough, he took the time to enjoy his own food. It was nice not having to rush everything as though his life depended on it. The missions he had to train and protect Vegeta on had been intense. Cleansing planets for that asshole Frieza was one shit storm after another, especially the assignments they'd been sent on when the prince was coming into heat. Those had been the cruellest. Watching Vegeta struggle with his bodys natural urges and being denied any relief, because of the duty Frieza demanded of him. Between keeping Vegeta occupied by hunting down planet natives and trying to keep them both fed, Raditz had been run down and exhausted by the time he'd been sent to earth to find his brother.

He jumped a bit when the prince nudged his elbow.

"Huh?"

"Smoke after this?"

"We just had one." Raditz chuckled, nudging him back.

"So?"

"Still got a whole lotta daylight to go, and only one pack."

"And?" Vegeta didn't see the issue.

"And a whole lot of baka to deal with." Raditz looked pointedly to his brother.

Thinking a moment, Vegeta took another mouthful and chewed before retorting, "We still have a whole lotta beer too."

Grinning at the smart reply and kind of wanting to put him into a choke hold for it, the warrior settled for a chuckle instead. "Alright, if you finish your plate we can go out for a smoke."

Looking at the mountain of food still in front of him, the prince evaluated whether or not he could do it.

Seeing the hesitation, Raditz bargained, "Finish half now, more gaming then finish the lot then smoke?"

The offer seemed reasonable enough, so Vegeta nodded and hoed into his food as best he could.

 _Kid used to chow down with the best of us, now he's struggling with a quarter of our old portion. What's going on with him?_ Raditz took a good look at the prince as subtly as he could, kicking himself for not realising how little he'd been eating, and how secluded he had become.

Cheek bones standing out, muscles depleted and as lean as he'd been when he'd left for Earth the first time, Vegeta just looked thin and frail. Realising his prince hadn't so much as done a work out since they'd been living together, the older Saiyan saw how much muscle and presence Vegeta had actually lost. If anything he was half the Saiyan he had once been, and it had happened right before his eyes.

Frowning and getting caught up in his thoughts, Raditz went through the motions of playing another round and having a quiet smoke with the prince.

 _When did it start?_ Raditz wondered as they both put out their smokes and headed back inside.

"Hey space cadet, you home in there?" Vegeta nudged his elbow gently.

"Yeah sorry." Raditz leaned forward and tried to concentrate on the game.

Frowning a bit, Vegeta did the same, ignoring Kakarotts exclamations of outrage when they started winning.

They continued like this until the youngest Saiyans stomach growled loudly and he paused the game. "There aren't any more of those nachos are there?"

Rolling his eyes and burying his face in his hands, the prince shook his head. He'd just been enjoying the silence and getting into the game.

Growling a little before rising, Raditz stalked to the kitchen, Vegeta following quickly.

"You alright?" The taller male asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes and leaning against the fridge.

"As I'll ever be." The prince shrugged, shoving him out of the way and grabbing some beer.

"A bit early, isn't it?"

Vegeta checked the clock, it was three in the afternoon. "You really want to deal with him sober?"

"No." Raditz admitted quickly.

After putting on some frozen chips and distributing the bottles they went back to their places and leaned back, getting back to the game. Once the timer was done on the food, Vegeta rushed to the kitchen, continuing to ignore Kakarotts voice. The warrior followed closely, going straight to the fridge for more beer.

"How does Chichi cope with him…"

"She's more annoying than he is." Vegeta grumbled, heaping the chips into a large bowl, giving up on individual plates.

"Nice." Raditz approved with a nod and grabbed the bowl along with the beers.

"I can take something-" Vegetas protest was cut off as Raditz shouldered him softly back towards the lounge.

Shaking his head and grinning, Vegeta complied and sat back on the couch.

After setting the food and drinks down, Raditz turned off the console.

"Hey I was winning that round!" Kakarott protested with a mouthful of food.

"Movie time baka. Requests?" The oldest growled at him, flicking through the dvds.

Vegeta shrugged and ate some chips, avoiding having to make any decisions.

Rolling his eyes good naturedly with a smirk, Raditz chose one and put it in the player.

"What've we got?" Kakarott asked, again with a mouth full of food.

"No manners apparently." The prince shuffled away from the younger Saiyan, pressing against Raditz as he sat down.

Telling himself it wasn't a big deal and that Vegeta was just trying to get away from his brother, Raditz grabbed the bowl and set it on his lap.

When Kakarott protested he growled loudly, glaring at his sibling over Vegetas head.

Face freezing mid-chew, the youngest of the three sat back and crossed his arms.

The prince took some more chips and sat back himself, making sure to keep some distance from him. The movie came on and he smirked, it was Van Helsing, one he'd seen before but remembered mentioning how much he liked it to Raditz.

"What's this one?" Kakarott asked eagerly.

"Shut up and you might be conscious to find out." Raditz glared at his brother again, halting the question line before it ruined the rest of the movie. Usually he was pretty good during movies, but now and then he broke stride and babbled. Raditz had found it easier to snap early on and shut him up.

Making sure he and Vegeta had enough to eat before giving the chips back to Kakarott, Raditz offered the bowl to the prince first.

Shaking his head quickly, Vegeta tilted his head to the youngest, knowing he'd be hungry until the cows came home. After Raditz had passed along the food, he crossed his arms and set his feet on the table. Enjoying the warmth of being next to the warrior, Vegeta relaxed quickly and could concentrate on the movie. He did notice Raditz sigh and loosen up once his brother stopped talking, folding his hands behind his head.

About twenty minutes into the movie Vegeta got up to get another beer, regretting the decision when Raditz made to get up too.

"Stay, I'll get us a round." The prince took the empty bowl from Kakarott and shuffled past the older brother.

"I'll do dishes then it's smoke time."

Vegeta frowned at the coldness in his voice but followed him to the kitchen. After setting the bowl in the sink he grabbed some beer from the fridge and took one to Kakarott before opening and handing one to Raditz when he returned to the kitchen.

"Cheers." Raditz took a swig and leaned against the bench a moment before turning on the water.

Fetching the trays from the stove Vegeta handed them to his companion, withdrawing when they were snatched from his hands. Deciding not to ask for fear of being snapped at or ignored, he opened his own beer and sipped at it until the dishes were done, following Raditz outside quietly.

Ignoring Kakarotts question of if they wanted the movie paused, the prince crossed his arms and let the door close behind him before taking a seat on the step next to Raditz. Carefully keeping his distance and still unsure if he'd done something wrong, he took the offered cigarette and lit it. Trying not to be obvious about it, he watched the warrior rub his eyes and run his hand through his hair. He looked exhausted.

Surprising himself, Vegeta asked, "Rad, you ok?"

The question seemed to draw the warrior out of his daze and he shook his head quickly to clear it.

"Yeah I'm fine." Raditz answered, taking a long drag and finally noticing how closed in the princes body language had become. Realising his behaviour inside when he was annoyed at his brother had worried him, Raditz tried to ease Vegetas concern by voicing his frustration. "Usually when I'm spending time with him we're with his friends or training. He doesn't have much time to talk or get as irritating as he is today."

"He's always like that." Vegeta snuffed a laugh, tension leaving his body as he was assured he wasn't the reason for his companions annoyance.

"Why am I only realising it now then." Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Because you were with his friends who are more annoying than he is in a collective, and you were beating the shit out of him when you two were alone. Feel free to continue that in my presence."

Chuckling and finally loosening up, Raditz offered, "You could hold him down while I get a few hits in if you like? You're closer to his power level than me."

"I don't know about that anymore." Vegetas grin dropped, staring at the ground and continuing his smoke.

Unsure of what to say, the warrior finished his and swigged at his beer while the prince finished. Getting up and extending his hand to help Vegeta rise, he was met with a curious tilt of the head before his help was accepted. Looking down at the smaller Saiyan Raditz smiled, wanting to say something reassuring but coming up short, he settled for tracing his thumb over the princes knuckles instead.

Unaware he was blushing, Vegeta gently withdrew his hand and started picking at the label of the beer bottle as he turned and led the way inside.

"I paused the movie for you guys." Kakarott greeted them hesitantly, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Taking a seat and seeing Raditz bristle as he sat, Vegeta thanked Kakarott and pressed the play button, hoping to distract them both.

It worked, Raditz settled back into the couch, his elbow resting against Vegetas arm, his head tilted back on the couch towards the prince as he continued watching the tv.

Vegeta started getting into the film, enjoying the silence from Kakarott and the comfort he got from Raditz.

Allowing Kakarott to choose the next movie, the pair didn't bother moving since the youngest went and got another round of beer.

Vegeta grabbed and opened the beers for himself and Raditz, handing him one and only meeting his gaze for a second.

"You guys want anything else?"

"Nah." Raditz responded quickly, still watching the prince. When Vegeta looked back at him and raised an eyebrow sceptically, he added, "Thankyou."

Smirking in satisfaction, Vegeta refocused on the tv and tried to get into the story.

After about half an hour he needed another beer and was getting hungry. Realising he'd barely payed attention to the movie so far, the prince rose and gathered the empty bottles. He'd been too preoccupied with Raditz's show of affection earlier, and his closeness now.

"Smoke?" He asked his companion, noting Kakarott paused the movie for them.

"Course." Raditz got up too, searching the freezer for something else to eat. "We have more chips or pasta."

"Pasta."

Nodding in agreement, the warrior found a pot and put some water on to boil. Grabbing the ravioli from the freezer as well as beers from the fridge, he handed them to the prince before putting the pasta in the pot.

After a smoke and dishing the pasta out, the pair settled back onto the couch, arms settling against each other comfortably.

The afternoon moved slowly into evening and Vegetas back and shoulder started to cramp up. Noticing the princes attempts to stretch the muscles out, Raditz decided to help him sooner rather than later.

"We've got some stuff to talk about, help yourself to more beer." He told Kakarott, almost dragging Vegeta upright and up the stairs.

"Everything alright?" Kakarott called after them.

"Housemate stuff." Raditz yelled back, guiding the prince to his room and shutting the door behind them.

"Uh, Rad?" Vegeta looked around for an escape route, his flight response going into overdrive. It wasn't that he thought his companion would hurt him, he just had no idea what the hell was going on.

"It's ok." Raditz sighed, relieved to be away from his brother for a while. Gesturing to the bed he said, "Lay down, it's time to have a proper look at your back."

"Rad I dunno." Vegeta sat on the bed and sighed. "What if I'm just broken?"


	5. Chapter 5

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~  
Thanks for anyone who's sticking with it, small lime warning.**

Frowning at how disheartened the prince was, Raditz sat next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. Rubbing his back gently, he tried to reassure him, "Hey I'm no physio, but it cant hurt to work out a few knots right?"

Nodding to agree, the prince removed his hoodie and singlet, laying face down, head resting on his forearms.

Trying to maintain Vegetas dignity, the warrior adjusted where he was sitting and attempted to give him a proper massage.

Working through his shoulders was easier, finding knots that were more or less easier to deal with. When it came to the upper back he just couldn't get the right angle from where he was.

"'Geta I need you to trust me." Raditz requested, continuing the circling of his thumbs on the princes shoulder blades.

"Hn." Vegeta nodded into the bed, just relieved his back wasn't in spasm anymore.

Hoping like hell the prince wouldn't blast him through the ceiling, Raditz straddled his lower back and started working through the tougher knots in his thoracic region. After feeling him tense up for a few moments, the prince relaxed in spite of the compromising position he found himself in, encouraging the warrior to knead through all the knots he was finding, reducing them to actual muscle instead of the corded chaos they had been.

Letting out a groan of relief, Vegeta started enjoying the manipulations his companion was administering.

Finding another know a little lower down, Raditz moved so he was kneeling either side of Vegetas thighs, not sitting on them. He worked on the lower back for at least ten minutes, hating when the prince winced away from his touch when he found a nasty knot cluster over the back of his left hip.

"Sorry." He muttered, easing up on the pressure a little.

Vegeta grunted, clenching his jaw and gripping his hands into fists,

Deciding it'd be best to give him a break, Raditz got off the bed, being careful not to knock the prince with his knee. "How's that feel?"

"A bit better, thanks."

Rising to his elbows gingerly, Vegeta stretched his neck side to side, testing the muscles before moving much further. Sighing a groan, he hoisted himself onto his hands and knees, still feeling a bit tender. Easing back to sit cross legged on the end of the bed, he sighed again and buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his temples.

"Headache?" Raditz retrieved the singlet and jumper from the floor and handed them over as he sat on the bed again.

"Mm." Was the quiet reply, managing to redress himself with minimal pain through his shoulders. After a moment of fiddling with his sleeves, Vegeta asked softly, "What if I never get better?"

Unsure if he meant his back or how he was feeling, Raditz shuffled closer and placed a hand on his knee. "You will Vegeta, just need to start looking after yourself a bit better."

"Can… Can you help me?" The prince asked, almost childlike in the halting question. He hesitatingly looked up to meet the warriors gaze.

Quickly pulling himself out of the shock that came from the request, Raditz lifted the hand from his knee and tugged the prince to him by the hoodie so he could wrap his arm around his shoulders. "Of course."

Leaning into the larger Saiyans embrace, Vegeta felt his heart rate rise. Putting it down to being nervous about others touching him still, he voiced his appreciation when Raditz released him and rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down his back. The prince sat up but didn't move away from his companions hand, relaxing and feeling settled with the gentle caress.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" The warrior asked.

Considering it for a moment then chickening out, Vegeta shook his head.

"Alright, well I'm always around if you feel like talking." Raditz didn't push the prince to open up, figuring he'd probably used up most of his limits for one day.

"Thanks Rad." Vegeta got up and made his way back downstairs.

"Anytime." Raditz laid back on the bed, trying to calm his thoughts before rejoining his brother downstairs.

 _I wonder if Vegeta has ever considered me as something more…_

He recalled a drunken night when they were still under Frieza's rule.

"C'mon Rad, don't be a pansy." Vegeta grinned broadly and offered him another shot of alcohol.

Rolling his eyes but smirking in spite of himself, he grabbed it from the princes hand and threw it back. Holding back the cough from the harsh liquid burning his throat, he put the glass back on the bar and got up.

"There, happy?"

Vegeta nodded, satisfied that his drinking buddy had done another shot with him. After the last mission Frieza had sent them on he'd just needed to get shitfaced. Having succeeded in doing so, he resisted a little when Raditz gripped his elbow and pulled him towards the exit.

"Where we going?" The prince slurred, stumbling after the taller Saiyan.

"Back to the bunks, time to get some rest." Raditz held the door open and gently tugged him through, guiding him around the corner before Vegeta could change his mind and go back to the bar.

"But… but I wanna drink some more." The prince grumbled, knocking into the warrior as he lost his balance.

Catching the young Saiyan by the elbow and waist, Raditz chuckled a bit, realizing Vegeta was laughing quietly too.

"C'mon drunkie, let's go."

Trying to walk straight once Raditz released him, Vegeta went alright for a few steps until they turned a corner into another alleyway. He lost his balance again and accidently rammed the larger Saiyan into the brick wall, falling heavily against his chest.

The warrior held Vegetas elbows as the prince remained leaning against him, being patient with the unseasoned drinker.

"Uh, sorry." Vegeta chuckled and shifted his hands to Raditz's chest plate, intending to push away from him but not quite coordinated enough yet.

"It's ok." Raditz chuckled along with him, rubbing his hands up and down the princes arms to reassure him.

Vegeta shivered under his touch and looked up to his companion, who was staring back at him intently already, care showing in his usually stone cold eyes. Being drunk and his body needing something he wasn't quite sure of, Vegeta went with his first instinct and grabbed the top of the warriors armour, dragging him down to his level. Before he could over think anything, he brought his lips to Raditz's in a quick kiss.

The warrior lifted his eyebrows in surprise, almost laughing when the prince started looking as shocked as he was. Managing to contain himself, Raditz asked, "Was uh, that your first kiss?"

Looking increasingly uncomfortable, Vegeta nodded, letting his grip on the armour go. He dropped his stare and glanced down, avoiding Raditz's eyes, fearing he'd be rejected but still unsure of what it was he was even doing or needed.

Keeping a hold on the princes arms, Raditz moved them both so it was Vegeta leaning against the wall. He shifted a hand to the smaller Saiyans face and traced his thumb over his cheek, making him look back up at him.

"It's ok. We can do better than that for your first." The warrior grinned down at him, leaning in slowly when Vegeta tilted his head back voluntarily.

Reconnecting their lips softly, Raditz moulded their mouths together, gently showing the prince what to do. He moved his left hand from his elbow to his trim waist, palm and fingers caressing the uniform gently.

When he eased his hand under the clothing and continued rubbing the princes waist, Vegeta gasped at the unexpected skin contact.

Taking advantage of his mouth opening, Raditz used his own tongue to lightly massage the princes, noting Vegetas eyes met his for a moment before he groaned into the kiss and closed them.

Feeling the heat growing in the base of his stomach, Raditz broke the kiss and panted quietly, grinning as he tried to control his arousal.

Vegeta breathed raggedly, trying to catch his breath too, swallowing nervously and running his hands back up to grab the warriors chest armour again.

"Was that ok?" Raditz checked, hoping he hadn't pushed the boundaries too far already.

Adjusting his grip on the armour, Vegeta smirked up at him and pulled him back down to resume the kiss, this time his tongue taking control of the pace.

Groaning and running a hand through the princes hair, Raditz pressed closer to him, his resolve quickly disappearing as Vegeta wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Mmn" Raditz drifted his right hand down from his hair to grip both of Vegetas hips firmly, nudging his pelvis towards the prince and feeling their erections graze through their uniforms.

Vegetas tongue was successfully claiming the warriors mouth, nipping at his lower lip hungrily when Raditz pulled back for air.

Now panting heavily between being so turned on and surprised at the princes willingness, Raditz fought through the haze of lust and tried to slow things down, reminding himself he wouldn't take advantage of the inexperienced drunk young prince.

"You're a quick learner." He rasped, tracing his thumbs over Vegetas hip bones, resisting the urge to grab his arse and ignore his better judgement.

Vegeta grinned and kissed him again, running a hand through the warriors mess of hair. Pulling away after just a few moments, he replied, "You're a good teacher."

Nuzzling the princes nose affectionately, Raditz sighed and guided him away from the wall, wrapping an arm around his waist as he directed them back towards the soldiers quarters.

The memory was interrupted by his brother yelling, "Raditz! C'mon!"

Sighing deeply, the warrior pushed himself up and trudged downstairs.

They continued watching movies with smoke breaks for the rest of the day, they had polished off most of the food in the house and the sun had just gone down when Raditz called another break.

"Everything alright?" Vegeta nudged his knee once they'd lit up, worried about the taller Saiyans silence through the last couple of hours.

"Yeah." Raditz shrugged slightly, leaning against the railing and trying not to give too much away. "Just lonely I guess."

He hadn't been expecting the answer, but Vegeta nodded and took another drag. They finished their cigarettes and he hesitated before breaking the quiet, "Hey uh, I'm here if you need."

Saving the princes pride, Raditz rose and offered his hand to help him stand. "Thanks 'Geta."


	6. Chapter 6

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~  
Thanks for anyone who's sticking with it, bit of cuteness this time round!**

The memory of their encounter had stirred feelings the older Saiyan had forced himself to forget. There had been no way Vegeta would or could feel anything for him, let alone even try something more than the companionship they shared.

Vegeta took his hand and accepted the help, standing close to the warrior once he was upright and keeping his hand in Raditz's even though he was steady. He found a tilted head and questioning look waiting for him when he finally raised his eyes to meet Raditz's gaze.

Blaming the alcohol in his system, the prince moved forward and wrapped his arms around the larger Saiyans midsection, burying his face in his chest.

A little taken aback at the sudden show of affection, Raditz regained his composure quickly and enveloped the prince in a firm embrace, closing his eyes and trying not to grip him too hard.

Raditz swallowed nervously and moved his right hand to run it through the princes hair, remembering how silky it had been all those years ago. . .

Only to be interrupted by his brother calling out, "Hey guys! Movie's starting."

Growling low in his throat, the warrior released Vegeta and moved towards the door, pulling out of the princes hold.

Vegeta reached out and caught his arm. "Rad. . ."

Tensing up and wanting to lash out, Raditz slammed his fist into the brickwork by the doorframe, immediately regretting it when Vegeta dropped his arm and took a step back. Letting out a grunt of frustration, he shook his now throbbing hand and held the door open for the prince.

Giving him a flighty look on his way past, Vegeta hurried through the doorway and went straight to the kitchen for another round of beer. Frowning to himself as he pulled the last of the bottles out, he wondered why Kakarotts disturbance had pissed the older Saiyan off so much.

As a second thought, he grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables and wrapped it in a hand towel.

Returning to the lounge he quickly assessed the mood of the room; Kakarott was already engrossed in the movie while Raditz was rubbing at his eyes and temples. Vegeta handed the youngest a beer and retook his seat, setting the other two on the table. He reached out and drew Raditz's injured hand away from his face, bringing it to rest in the small space between them. Carefully placing the makeshift icepack on his knuckles, Vegeta met Raditz's frown with a glower that meant trouble if he didn't cooperate.

Softening his glare, the warrior relinquished his hand to the prince and allowed him to hold the icepack in place, his fingers gripping the couch at the uncomfortable burn coming from his already swelling hand.

Vegeta removed the icepack after ten minutes, giving the bruising tissue time to recover so it couldn't cause more damage. He noted the time on the dvd player so he could reapply the cold in another ten minutes and settled back into the couch. He crossed his arms over his stomach, hoping the warrior wouldn't be too angry at him for forcing him to let him help.

Vegeta only relaxed when Raditz took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, slumping his head back on the couch.

The ten minutes passed too quickly and he reached for his companions wrist again, not surprised when Raditz raised an eyebrow at him. Changing tactic hesitantly, Vegeta eased his hand under the injured Saiyans wrist and across his palm, linking their fingers carefully. He glanced to Raditz who was now regarding him with quiet curiosity, searching his eyes for answers to the million questions he now had.

Radtiz winced at the icepack being reapplied, clenching his hand and easing the reaction when the prince squeezed his hand back gently. Seeing his brother was still watching the movie intently, Raditz gripped Vegetas hand and tugged him closer to him, laying their hands on his knee with the younger Saiyan pressed against him. Feeling Vegetas breathing catch, he put his free hand over the princes right that was keeping the icepack in place and ran his thumb over his knuckles, exploring the scars and calluses slowly.

He kept doing it until the prince sighed quietly and put his feet up on the table, leaning into his shoulder and stroking his thumb over the warriors.

Removing the coldpack again ten minutes later, Vegeta took a quick look at the bruised knuckles he'd been trying to treat. They were still swollen, but not half as bad as they could have been. So he put the makeshift icepack on the table, only realising his fingers were still entwined with his companions when he sat back. Easing his hold on their grip, he removed his hand and crossed his arms again, still not quite sure what was going on.

Seeing the confused scowl on his princes face in the light cast by the screen, Raditz subtly offered his left hand, holding his breath until Vegeta took it and leaned against him again. Fiddling with his fingers gently, Raditz stared at their hands, lost in thought.

Kakarott got up and put on the next movie, not noticing how close the other two were in the darkness. He retook his seat and settled back into the couch. It wasn't long before his snores pulled Raditz out of his daze. He chuckled to himself, relaxing now that his brother had gone to sleep and he could enjoy his princes company without the constant interruptions.

"Comfortable?" He asked quietly, looking down at the smaller Saiyan.

"Not really." Vegeta snuffed a laugh, shuffling in his seat and stretching gently.

"Lean forward." The warrior released his hand and guided him with a hand on his shoulder. When the prince did so, Raditz shifted closer and stretched his right arm across and placed his hands on Vegetas shoulders. Starting gentle manipulations he worked his way down his back slowly, trying to ease some of the tension that had built up again.

The barely audible groan was enough to tell Raditz it was helping at least a little. Having to stop when his hand started throbbing, he mumbled, "Sorry."

Vegeta thanked him and sat back into the couch, crossing his arms again.

After rubbing his hand for a few minutes, the warrior tried to relax but found he couldn't, restlessly jigging his leg and getting frustrated that he couldn't settle.

Vegeta put his hand on the knee that was bouncing irritatingly. He glanced at the warrior with a raised eyebrow and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Raditz shook his head and sighed, "I don't know. Just cant relax." He started jigging his other leg instead.

The prince shifted his hand to his left knee and laid across his lap, dragging Raditz's left arm to a position where he could use it as a pillow.

With Vegetas upper body stretched across both his thighs, the warriors legs were unable to move without disturbing him. Raditz frowned down at him good naturedly before laying his injured hand on his hip.

Ignoring the shiver that went through his spine at Raditz's touch, the prince redirected his gaze to the tv, feeling them both starting to relax finally.

Raditz kept watching him a few minutes more before continuing to watch the movie too, absently tracing his thumb back and forth across the princes hip bone. His eyes were getting heavy towards the end of the movie, checking on Vegeta again he saw he was fast asleep already. Smiling at how peaceful he looked, the warrior didn't bother searching for the remote to shut off the tv and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~  
Thanks again anyone who's sticking with it.**

Vegeta woke when the sunlight hit his face. He groaned and nestled into his pillow, freezing when it moved. It took him a moment to recall his surroundings before relaxing into Raditz's hold again. He stroked his companions knee and sighed, regretting it immediately when his back seized up from the awkward position he'd slept in. Involuntarily squeezing Raditz's knee hard, he grunted in pain and brought his legs up from the table, trying to relieve the tension in a rush.

Waking quickly, Raditz assessed what was happening and scooped the prince up, moving them away from the table and lay him on the floor, kneeling beside him.

Vegeta rasped a moan, struggling to keep his breathing under control as another set of spasms ran through his back. He started panicking, his breaths turning shallow and fast when the current pain wave didn't subside.

"Baka wake up!" Raditz called out when Vegetas body tensed up further in reaction to him hyperventilating.

Kakarott snorted as he woke, gazing around vaguely until he saw his brother on the ground next to Vegeta.

"What happened?"

"I think it's his back, his breathing won't settle and he can't relax, I don't know what to do."

"He's having a panic attack I think, keep talking to him and help me flip him over, we can try to work out some of the knots through his back." The youngest ordered with none of his usual lightness.

"It'll hurt him." Raditz hesitated, watching the princes face pinch and wince in pain.

"Not as much as the state he's in now." Was the growled response.

"Alright let's do it." The warrior said, helping his brother roll him onto his stomach, gritting him teeth and trying to ignore the yelp it dragged from the prince.

"Talk to him, we need him to calm down." Kakarott told Raditz firmly, starting to manipulate Vegetas neck and shoulder muscles.

Raditz rubbed his thumbs across the lower back, the shallow breaths and groans of discomfort making him stop and lift his hands.

"Talk to him Raditz, now." Kakarott refocused him.

"'Geta we need you to settle your breathing, it's gonna be ok." The warrior continued working on his back.

The princes breathing changed from a rapid inhale-exhale pattern to a double inhale and slow exhale. Reassured by the improvement, the youngest encouraged his brother, "Keep going."

Raditz continued trying to comfort Vegeta out loud, making progress with the muscle groups through his back quickly.

A few minutes of this saw the princes tightly gripped hands unclench and his breathing finally even out. Raditz sat back and rested his weight on his heels, relieved they'd gotten him through it.

Hearing a weak groan when Kakarott spoke to him, Raditz moved to Vegetas head and brushed a hand through his hair. "''Geta?"

"Ugh." The prince grimaced and pushed himself up slowly to his knees, bracing himself on the floor.

"Hey there he is. You had us worried." Kakarott crossed his legs and sat back too.

Looking up to meet Raditz's concerned eyes, he muttered, "I'm fine."

"You had a panic attack and your back seized up." Kakarott filled him in before Raditz could say anything.

"Are you sure? That's never happened before."

The youngest nodded. "Goten's had them a few times. Me and Trunks are the only ones who can talk him down and get him back to himself."

"But what set it off? I don't panic…" Vegeta said unconvincingly.

"Your back I think, it went into spasm and didn't stop I guess."

"Your muscles are worse than yesterday." Raditz agreed with his brother and stood, offering his hand to the prince to help him upright. Once Vegeta was standing the warrior was reluctant to let go of his elbow, fearing he would fall.

"I'm fine." The prince removed his arm from his companions grip and steadying himself on the couch before heading for the stairs.

"Fuck." Raditz muttered to himself, slumping on to the couch and burying his face in his hands.

"You did great Raditz, it's a shock seeing a panic attack for the first time." Kakarott took a seat beside him, trying to comfort him.

"I didn't know what to do, or how to help." Raditz rubbed at his eyes in frustration.

"I was the same."

"Should I go check on him?"

"No. Knowing Vegeta he's probably embarrassed about being so vulnerable. Give him some time."

Nodding dully, Raditz rose and went to the kitchen.

Once he'd fed himself and Kakarott with pancakes, he took a plate up to Vegeta, knocking softly before entering. He found the prince with his face buried in his hands, leaning his back against the headboard with his legs crossed.

"Brought you some food."

"Not hungry."

Ignoring the grumbled reply he made his way to the bed and sat next to his companion. "Stiff shit. Have some of these."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and devoured one in seconds.

"Happy? You can go now." The prince crossed his arms and leaned his head back.

"Nup, I said some, not one." The taller Saiyan grinned and nudged Vegeta over so he could lean against the bed head too.

Begrudgingly taking the plate, the prince sighed before hoeing into the food, trying to pace himself and not make it obvious how hungry he was.

"It really took it out of you didn't it." Raditz focused on his hands, playing with his thumbs and purposely not making eye contact. Filling the silence that followed he added, "How's your back now?"

"Still sore." Vegeta muttered once he'd finished his mouthful. "Not as bad as earlier."

"I should've woken you to get you to bed, I'm sorry." The warrior frowned, picking at his nails in frustration.

"It's not your fault."

"You wouldn't have a sore back if I'd woken you."

"You don't know that." The growl was final.

Sighing and stretching before hooking his arms behind his head, Raditz closed his eyes, not wanting to get into an argument.

Finishing the food and putting the plate on the bedside table, Vegeta groaned and stretched his back side to side "I'm gonna have a nap."

"Mhm, me too."

Raising an eyebrow and looking at his companion from the corner of his eye, the prince said, "You have a perfectly good bed of your own you know."

"Mhm."Raditz didn't open his eyes, extending his legs before letting them relax and get comfortable.

"You gonna go to your bed?"

A shake of the head was all he got, making Vegeta snuff a laugh and shake his own head before sighing again and laying down.

After a few minutes of silence and shuffling around trying to find the right spot on the bed, he growled a sigh to himself and rubbed at his eyes in frustration.

"You alright?" Raditz had opened an eye to check on him.

"I'm fine, shut up."

The larger Saiyan shrugged and closed his eye, appearing to doze off quickly.

Frowning at the ceiling, the prince fidgeted a few minutes more before giving up and deciding to annoy Raditz to distract himself. Poking the warriors ribs, he was satisfied with the response he got.

"Ah! What the shit Vegeta!" Raditz flung his hands down to protect his sides.

Vegeta chuckled and rolled to face his companion, resting his head on his left hand.

"Thought you were taking a nap." Raditz mirrored his position.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You didn't try."

"I did."

The frown and averted gaze told the taller Saiyan that Vegeta wasn't sure he really had. Pondering a moment and studying his tired face, Raditz scratched at his head. He reached his left hand out and rubbed his shoulder, shuffling closer before resting it across his hip. Speaking quietly he asked, "What's up?"

Meeting his companions concerned gaze, the prince shifted towards him and answered, "Not used to my body doing things I don't control I guess."

Nodding and absently stroking his thumb across the younger Saiyans side, Raditz exhaled calmly, trying to make him feel more at ease before replying.

"You've been through a lot 'Geta, I'd be more worried if it hadn't taken a toll on you and your body."

The prince scrunched his face up and glared at the fabric of the pillow, growling, "I'm supposed to be invincible, but since I was a kid it's just been one shit storm after another."

Raditz nodded and continued rubbing his hand across Vegetas side, not wanting to interrupt him now he was opening up.

"My father always told me I had to pretend everything was ok, even if we were being beaten to death, or someone we cared about was about to die, it was my job to stay strong." Vegeta moved closer to his companion so he could rest his forehead against Raditz's chest. "I just don't understand how I've upheld my fathers wishes for so long and it's only now my body is letting me down."

Smiling grimly and tracing his hand up and down his princes back, Raditz tried to comfort him, "A worn out man of your strength and pride only shows to me that you've been too strong for too long."

"All for nothing apparently." Vegeta mumbled into his chest, settling his free hand on Raditz'selbow.

"Hey." The warrior frowned down at him, taking his hand from his back and cupping the princes jaw to make him meet his gaze. "You've been through more than anyone on this planet could stand. You're entitled to have a low point."

"Points." Vegeta grinned a little, stroking his thumb across Raditz's forearm.

"Points." Raditz relented with a smile, releasing the princes cheek and putting it back on his hip, drawing him nearer and sighing. "Thing is we aren't built to handle anything we've been through alone. Saiyans are pack animals, we're part ape for fucks sake."

That drew a chuckle from the prince, who squirmed closer and rested his head on the warriors shoulder, grabbing his singlet in both hands.

Shifting his right arm from beneath his chin, Raditz carefully manoeuvred it around Vegetas shoulders so he was wrapped in an embrace, resisting the urge to grope his ass, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted softly, already half asleep.

Sighing again and nuzzling the princes hair, Raditz closed his eyes and relaxed. Enjoying the body heat and contact with his prince, he fell asleep almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~  
Thanks again anyone who's sticking with it.**

Waking a few hours later, the warrior quickly recalled who was in his arms and yawned contentedly. He realised Vegetas arm was wrapped around him, resting across his waist, face still buried in his chest. Smiling to himself he gently shifted to check the time.

"Well shit." They'd slept through the rest of the morning, it was now 1pm.

Vegeta sighed and snuggled closer, tightening his hold around him in his sleep.

Raditz considered letting him sleep some more, groaning quietly and enjoying the embrace. They'd both been worn out for so long it was nice catching up on a few hours of rest. After a few minutes he rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the princes head. "Hey, 'Geta."

The prince stirred and grunted, "What?"

"Gotta wake up, or neither of us will sleep in time for work tomorrow."

"So?" Vegeta murmured into his chest, liking the deep rumbling when he spoke.

"So, I want to keep living here with you, and we need our jobs."

"Could become hit men again, go back to killing things."

The mumble made Raditz chuckle. "We both know that's not an option."

"Could be."

"Mhm, and what'll we do when there's no one else to kill?"

"I dunno." Vegeta nuzzled his chest.

Raditz knew they had to get up and do something, so he prodded at the princes ribs a bit to wake him more.

"Hn!" Vegeta tensed up and tried to shove his companion away before starting to laugh at the probing across his side. "Haha, quit it!"

"Nuh, this is kinda fun."

"Rad!" The prince curled around himself, trying to escape the wriggling fingers, gasping for breath as he laughed.

Still chuckling, Raditz relented and eased his hand back into rubs across his side. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Vegeta finally caught his breath and settled back against Raditz. "We really have to get up?"

"Yeah." The warrior sighed, preparing himself to rise.

The prince stretched and sat up, cracking his back side to side. "Is Kakarott still here."

"No idea." Raditz rolled his shoulders, drawing a crack from the left. "What do you want to do today?"

"I dunno." Vegeta played with his jacket sleeves absently.

"Wanna go for a walk again?"

Remebering how nervous he got when strangers were around, Vegeta shrugged and frowned.

"Hey what?" Raditz frowned too, reaching over to stroke his hands and ease the nervous reaction.

"I don't like being stared at by strangers. The women yesterday…"

"I'll be right beside you every step." Raditz tried to be reassuring, stroking his thumb over the princes hand. "We could go through the woods, not many people in this cold."

Vegeta looked up and nodded. The walk yesterday had loosened up his back and it had felt good to be out and about instead of hiding inside feeling sorry for himself. He realised how secluded and distant he was, but had no idea how to rally and get back to living, let alone be happy with his lot in life. He wanted to try, he just didn't know how to feel better or be alright.

"Ok."

Raditz's mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Let's go." He spoke gently, rubbing the princes back before rising and leading the way to the door.

Vegeta followed quietly, burying his hands in his pockets.

They got downstairs to find Kakarott had cleaned up the dishes and empty bottles for them.

"So he can be useful after all." Raditz smirked.

"Apparently." Vegeta grinned, not minding coming down to a clean kitchen when he hadn't had to lift a finger.

"Want something to eat before we go?"

"Nah, still full." The prince went to get his keys and put his shoes on.

It was raining lightly when they left the house, enough to make their jackets damp but not saturate them on their way to the woods. They both enjoyed the peace, not having to make idle conversation or try to entertain Kakarott went a long way in relaxing them.

"What's the bet Kakarott's getting his ass kicked by Chichi right now." Raditz chuckled quietly, staying close to the prince as a few cyclists sped past.

"Can pretty much guarantee it." Vegeta buried his hands in his pockets with a smirk. "That woman is relentless."

"That's one way of putting it."

"That's me being nice." Vegeta shrugged, seeing a walking group approaching them and tensing up, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Hey it's ok." Raditz put his arm around the prince and guided him to the side to let the larger group pass.

Vegeta leaned into his companion and wrapped his arm around his waist hesitantly.

Smiling to himself, the warrior rubbed his shoulder and asked, "How's your back feeling?"

"Bit tight, it'll be fine"

"I'll give it another go over later with some deep heat, if that's ok?"

"Ok." Vegeta answered quietly, glancing up at the walking group passing them, gripping the side of Raditz's jacket when a few of them looked at the pair.

A couple said hello and he felt the warrior nod in reply as he focused back on the ground.

Vegeta scowled, berating himself for barely being able to stand being looked at, let alone socialise or even meet a strangers eye contact.

Even after the walkers had passed them Vegeta held on to Raditz's jacket tightly, still beating himself up for how edgy and unconfident he was now.

"'Geta?" Raditz squeezed his shoulder gently, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Vegeta mumbled, embarrassed to be found so deep in thought that he hadn't been paying attention.

"I was asking if you'd be ok with me telling the boss we'll switch stations until your back's in shape. Is that ok with you?" Raditz repeated patiently, hoping his prince wouldn't get angry or push him away.

"Yeah, ok."

The compliant answer made the larger Saiyan frown in concern. "What're you thinking about?"

Vegeta shrugged and scanned the trail ahead of them, shivering when he saw yet another group of people approaching.

Feeling the princes tension, Raditz looked ahead too and growled, "Sorry, I really didn't think this many people would be around."

"They must've missed the memo." Vegeta felt his muscles reacting to him getting anxious, tensing and shaking.

"Hey c'mon." The warrior had an idea, pulling him off the trail into the thicker trees a few metres away.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be pulled along until they were a ways into the woods.

Raditz positioned them behind a bigger tree before leaning around it to see where the group was.

"Uh, what're you doing?" The prince tilted his head curiously.

"Stalking. Gotta see if I've still got it." The warrior winked down at him with a grin.

Chuckling quietly, Vegeta let go of his jacket and crossed his arms, leaning his back against the tree to get comfy while his companion relived the glory days.

"You wanna flank 'em?" Raditz asked in a low voice, not taking his eyes off the humans.

Vegeta shook his head and responded quickly, "No, then I'd want to finish the hunt."

"You said you wanted to go back to killing things."

"I was joking." He grumbled.

"We had some fun though. Just a few, we could pick them off a few at a time." Raditz tried tempting him.

"Rad, quit playing around." Vegeta frowned in earnest.

"C'mon, if you fly over the tree line they'll never see you coming. We could take out the stragglers no problem."

Vegeta lost his cool.

Grabbing Raditz by the shoulders he spun him around and slammed his back against the tree. Getting up in his face the smaller Saiyan glowered into his companions eyes. "I will not kill a human."

After a moment of holding his gaze, Raditz decided to push one more time and see if it would get him to open up. He figured being gentle with Vegeta hadn't worked well, maybe being harsh would do it.

"You mean another human?"

Something like hurt flashed through Vegetas eyes, obviously shocked Raditz would say something so brutal to him.

"What're you trying to pull?" The prince bit out, fighting the urge to belt the larger warrior.

"Something other than fear or self loathing out of you." Raditz challenged, not dropping eye contact, but not moving to disengage the hold he had on his shoulders.

Vegeta growled and bared his teeth in an attempt to make the warrior back off.

Knowing the dominance threat was a last measure; Raditz carefully raised his hands from his sides and rested them gently on the princes waist.

"I'm proud of you 'Geta."

Vegeta lost the snarl and his look of anger was replaced with complete bafflement. "Huh?"

Waiting until their heart rates were both back in control and not gearing their bodies up for a fight, Raditz answered, "I gave you every opportunity to take a life the way we used to and you wouldn't. I'm sorry but being gentle with you wasn't working, I had to piss you off."

"What did that achieve?" Vegeta dropped the eye contact and loosened his grip on his companion.

"Knowing you're still in there someplace." Raditz took advantage of the younger Saiyans back down and switched their positions again so Vegetas back was against the tree. "You never enjoyed destroying life excessively it was programmed into you."

"Rad…" Vegeta tried to pull away, but the larger Saiyan held him in place so he would listen.

"You've got greatness in you, I don't want to watch you lose that." Raditz brought a hand up to the princes cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

Torn between being flattered and annoyed that Raditz could see through him so easily, Vegeta dropped his hands to his sides and leaned his head back against the tree. "What does it matter anyway? My kids don't have time for me, my ex wife has already moved on and the earth doesn't need saving for a change. Even if it did they have Kakarott."

Closing his eyes after staring at the canopy above him, Vegeta let his shoulders relax. "What does it matter anyway, no one would miss me if I go."

"I would." Raditz said without hesitation, pulling the prince to him and holding him tightly. "I'd miss you all the time, please don't do anything stupid. . ."

Vegeta sighed and rested his head forward on Raditz's shoulder. It occurred to him that he had been thinking of doing something extreme, or in the very least hurting himself just to feel something.

Raditz rubbed his back softly, hoping he hadn't overstepped the line. "It's gonna be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a fighter, and I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what Bulma said."

The warrior gripped him a bit tighter and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"She said that too."

Raditz drew back but tracked his hands up to the princes shoulders. "I'm a bit harder to get rid of than some human."

Vegeta looked up to his companion with a blank expression, unsure of what to say.

Bringing a hand up to the princes face, he traced his thumb along his jawline. He asked quietly, "Do you even realise how important you are?"

Vegeta shrugged again, digging his hands into his pockets.

Raditz frowned at the response. Knowing now his prince had no sense of self worth left was worrying.

Before Vegeta knew what was happening, the taller Saiyan moved forward and kissed him.

The prince grunted and pushed him back a step quickly in surprise, leaving his hands on Raditz's chest and searching his eyes with a million questions.


	9. Chapter 9

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~  
Thanks again anyone who's sticking with it.**

 **!Mature audience warning! Tad smutty XD**

"'Geta I'm. . ." The warrior started apologising, dropping eye contact and running a hand through his hair.

Vegeta cut him off by grabbing the front of his jumper and dragging Raditz back to him. Quickly bringing his lips to the taller Saiyans mouth he pressed his body against him.

Hiding his shock, Raditz wrapped his arms around the princes waist and kissed him back softly, letting Vegeta set the pace. When the smaller Saiyan tracked his hands up his chest to his neck Raditz groaned quietly, moving forward so Vegeta's shoulders were leaning back against the tree. His breath caught in his throat when the prince nipped at his lower lip and unzipped his jacket to explore his back muscles a little better.

Growling when Raditz returned the nip, Vegeta scratched his nails across the back of the warriors singlet and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Doing his best not to moan when Raditz's tongue met his, the prince settled for rubbing his left hand up and down his lower back and leaving his right clutching at the material covering his left hip.

Raditz was careful not to crush the prince into the tree, keeping one hand securely around his waist while the other buried itself in the spiky hair at the back of Vegetas head as the kiss deepened.

They found themselves panting for air as a louder group of walkers passed on the trail a few metres away, Raditz drawing back slightly to catch his breath and check on his prince. He saw his eyes half lidded, mouth parted and lips red from his attentions. The warrior grinned a little, stroking his thumb across Vegetas cheek affectionately.

Vegeta met his gaze and chuckled almost inaudibly, absently caressing his back as they stared at each other.

The prince stretched up and kissed Raditz briefly again, as an alternative to saying thankyou.

Heart still racing, the larger Saiyan leaned his left arm against the tree behind Vegetas head and reclaimed his mouth quickly.

Vegeta tugged Raditz closer to him by his singlet, moaning into the kiss as the warrior pressed their bodies together and groped at his side and hip.

Raditz groaned when Vegetas hands found their way under his singlet, enjoying the feel of his hands exploring his bare skin. Breaking the kiss again and leaving the prince panting, Raditz kissed and nipped his way down Vegetas jawline and neck, nibbling on the spot where his collar bone met his shoulder muscles when the princes breathing hitched.

"Mmm I think we have a winner." Raditz panted lowly, nipping at the spot once more and earning all ten of Vegetas fingernails digging into his back at the same time. He'd be lying if he said that wasn't a turn on for him, but he didn't want to push the prince too far.

"Hnn." Vegeta kissed his companions neck once, then gave him a decent bite across his lower neck in retaliation.

It almost drove Raditz crazy.

Now all he wanted to do was take the prince for his own right there in the dirt.

Trying to regain his composure as he laid his head on Vegetas shoulder until the prince released him from the bite, Raditz realised it had started raining again.

The drops coming harder and faster than earlier in the afternoon, he could feel the prince start shivering despite their combined body heat.

"Shit."

"Rad?"

Vegeta released his neck and eased his hands back down the warriors muscles.

"We're getting cold, this is the last thing your back needs right now." Raditz sighed, kissing him quickly and caressing his cheek, hoping to get rid of the confused look that now haunted the princes handsome face.

"I don't feel cold." Vegeta frowned, a little hurt at the sudden cease in affections. He thought it had been going well.

"Your body's shaking and your muscles are tensing up again." Raditz stepped back, zipped up his jacket and offered Vegeta his hand. "Let's go home and get you warmed up."

Vegeta nodded and took the offered hand. Realising he was starting to shake from the cold he tried to stop his teeth from chattering, sticking close to his companion as they walked swiftly home. There was no fooling the larger siayans hearing, feeling him wrap his arm around his shoulders and picking up the pace.

"You alright? We're about ten minutes out but I can fly us the rest of the way if you want?"

The prince shook his head, trying to subdue the shivers running through his muscles by hanging on to the back of Raditz's jumper tighter. "It's ten minutes, I'll live."

"Mhm." Raditz rubbed his hand up and down his shoulder.

When they finally got back even the warrior was shaking.

Raditz beat himself up mentally as he unlocked the door and held it open for the prince. As soon as he'd closed it he sighed and started apologising for the second time that day.

He was cut off by Vegeta pressing him against the door and burying his hands in his hair, leaning up to kiss him gently.

"What was that for?" Raditz breathed when the prince pulled back.

"Uh, thanks." Vegeta untangled his hands from his hair and stroked his hands back down his neck, gripping the front of his jacket and putting his forehead on his chest. "For giving a shit, and taking care of me."

Knowing it was a big deal for the prince to thank him out loud, Raditz grinned and traced his hands across Vegetas hips, settling them around his waist.

"What else would I do? Like I said, you're important." Planting a kiss on the top of his head, Raditz manoeuvred him backwards and turned his around towards the stairs. "C'mon, hot shower for you."

"More like a cold shower." Vegeta muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" Raditz urged him forward forcefully, trying not to grin about the comment.

"Sounds great." Vegeta shrugged as a cover and started walking.

"Mhm." The warrior traced his hands up Vegetas stomach and chest to reach his jacket zipper and draw it down. "Hot shower will help your muscles settle and relax again."

"I'm relaxed." The prince grumbled, behaving and making his way up the stairs, Raditz close in tow.

Still hanging on to his waist lightly, Raditz only let him go to grab a towel from the closet on their way past.

"Your back isn't." The warrior kissed the prince just below his jaw and peeled the wet jacket off him when they reached the bathroom. "Hot shower, same as Friday night just stand in it."

"Ok." Vegeta sighed, turning and taking the towel, trying to ignore the goosebumps running up his neck from the fleeting kiss.

The corner of Raditz's mouth pulled up, glad the prince was listening to him.

Seeing the small grin, Vegeta smirked a little and dragged him down to his lips by the front of his jumper again He groaned and wrapped his arms around Raditzs' neck when the warriors tongue eased into his mouth.

Rubbing his hands along Vegetas arms and down his back, Raditz groped at the princes hips and pulled at his singlet, tugging it up and stroking the smooth skin across the front of his obliques.

The moan it drew from the smaller Saiyan spurred him on, lifting the singlet up and grazing his knuckles across the princes abs and chest, bringing it over his head leisurely. Grinning wider at the sight of the prince topless in front of him, Raditz had to stop himself from continuing things before they got out of hand. He cleared his throat and rasped, "Go on and shower."

"Tease." Vegeta muttered with a chuckle, trying to cover how self conscious he felt.

"Deal with it." Raditz winked, nodding his head at the door next to them. Tearing his eyes from the princes body reluctantly, he turned to make his way down to the kitchen. As a second thought he asked, "Want a beer?"

"We ran out, remember?" Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, gonna head to the shops."

"I'll come too." The prince picked up his singlet and put the towel aside.

Snuffing a laugh, Raditz stopped him before he got to the stairs, putting a hand on his bare chest. "Have a shower and relax."

"It'll take you ages carrying it back on your own." Vegeta frowned.

"I'll fly." Raditz assured him, caressing his thumb over the princes collar bone, leaning in and nuzzling his shoulder quickly. "Back before you know it."

Vegeta stepped forward and kissed the warrior gently. "Better be."

"Mmm." Raditz growled quietly, having to remind himself again that the prince needed a shower for his back.

"Go on I'll see you soon."

Vegeta rolled his eye and went back to the bathroom.

Radtiz only left the stairway when he heard the water turn on.

Ignoring the few weird looks he received upon landing in front of the liquor store, Raditz quickly got what he needed and flew back home. Smirking when he got back and heard the shower still running, he put the beer in the fridge and grabbed two bottles, going up the stairs after opening them both.

Wondering if he should push what they had going a little, Raditz shrugged and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just me, want that beer?"

"Hey, yeah." Was the muffled reply from the shower.

Entering the bathroom, Raditz did his best to focus on just handing Vegeta the beer. In the steamed up room it wasn't too difficult, he sidled up to the glass of the shower and tapped the door with a beer bottle. "Knock knock."

"Hey." The prince chuckled, opening the glass door and sticking his head out, his hair dripping across the floor. "You were quick."

"Gotta please the prince somehow, right?" Raditz winked, handing him a beer, smiling when their hands touched. He was tempted to give him a quick kiss, but knew things might get out of his control if he did. "Got everything you need?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Thanks." Vegeta grinned at him.

"I'll get some dinner going, feel like anything in particular?" The warrior leaned against the sink and took a swig of his beer.

"Pasta, potatoes, rice, anything filling enough I won't be hungry again in two hours." Vegeta shrugged, sipping at his own bottle.

"I'll find something, you enjoy." Raditz nodded and made to leave.

"Rad?"

"Hm?"

"Come here."

Raising an eyebrow, Raditz approached the prince with a questioning head tilt.

Vegeta set the beer down on the sink and pulled his companion by the back of his neck to meet his lips. The kiss was slow and relaxed, as though they'd been doing it for years, not hours.

Making himself break the kiss gently, Raditz stroked the princes cheek and gave him another peck on the lips. "You take your time, I'll get some food on."

"Thanks for the beer." Vegeta gave him a rare smile and caressed the larger Saiyans neck before grabbing his beer and retreating back into the shower.

Wishing he'd found a decent excuse to stay and talk to the prince as he left the room, Raditz sighed and closed the door behind him. Shaking his head and going down to the kitchen, he busied himself with finding rice and some chicken. Figuring out a sauce quickly he got everything cooking and sat down at the table, rubbing at his eyes and checking the time on the microwave. Seeing it was only 6 pm he sighed tiredly, feeling the last couple of days catching up with him again.

"Smells good." Vegeta made him jump when he entered the kitchen soundlessly.

"Yeah, should be good." Raditz covered his surprise by getting up and stirring the chicken so it wouldn't burn. "Back feel better?"

"Yeah, getting to like hot showers apparently." The smaller Saiyan leaned on the bench next to the stove, having a sip of his beer and watching Raditz work over the stove. After admiring his ass for a moment, he asked, "Can I do anything?"

"Sure, wanna get out some plates?"

Giving him a grudging look, Vegeta complied and set the table.

Glancing at what the prince was doing, Raditz grinned and commented, "I said plates, how about we watch a movie with dinner?"

"Yeah." Vegeta smirked over his shoulder, bringing the plates to the bench and leaning again. "What do you feel like?"

"Anything with guns and cars."

"Death race then.""

"Read my mind." Raditz grinned at him, stirring the rice and admiring the muscles across the princes shoulders and chest as he took another swig of his beer.

"I'll get it going."

Taking a deep breath to steady himself as the prince left the kitchen, Raditz sighed and counted his lucky stars, scratching his head in amazement as he realised Vegeta was just as interested in him.

"All set." Vegeta interrupted his thoughts, sidling up to him and resting a hand around his waist.

Looping an arm around Vegetas back and resting his hand across his hip, Raditz replied, "Almost done here too."

"I can finish cooking if you want to shower." The prince leaned against him, taking the spoon from the taller Saiyan after tracing his hand up his arm.

Noting he was still in his wet clothes, Raditz nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

After giving the prince a kiss on the cheek he went upstairs, grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~  
Thanks again anyone who's sticking with it.**

 **!Mature content warning! 200% smut. Zero shame XD**

Making it quick so Vegeta wouldn't have to wait for the food, he trudged back downstairs tiredly, dragging on a t-shirt as he went. Returning to the kitchen he found Vegeta dishing up their dinner. Smiling when the prince looked up and grinned at him, Raditz crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"That was quick." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I'm clean, that's what matters."

"Ready for dinner then?"

"Yeah." Raditz nodded, grabbing cutlery and another couple of beers from the fridge before following him into the lounge.

Settling on the couch, Vegeta handed the warrior a plate and pressed play on the movie.

Raditz put the bottles on the table, handing him a fork before easing back into the couch with a groan.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah, just tired." Raditz hoed into his food.

Frowning and starting to eat, Vegeta wondered if he'd done something wrong to cause the cease in affections.

They finished eating in silence, the prince growing more and more agitated, so much so that he only finished half his dinner. Setting the plate down on the table, he grabbed his beer and crossed his legs on the couch, scowling at the tv and beating himself up internally for already messing things up.

"Hey, what's the face?" Raditz noticed the angry look crossing the princes features and put his plate down.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Raditz turned to him, crossing his legs so he was facing Vegeta. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. "I always fuck things up."

"What? No you don't, what happened?" Raditz reached out and caressed the princes knee.

"Things with us. You're so good to me and I'm an ungrateful asshole." Vegeta drank some more beer and played with the label, frowning even more.

"Whoa whoa, 'Geta you're not an ungrateful asshole." Raditz took the beer from his hands and set it on the table with his own. Grabbing the princes wrist, he pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around his tightly. Rubbing his back reassuringly, he was in disbelief that he thought he'd done something wrong for no reason, wondering how long he'd been beating himself up for over nothing.

"I didn't mess us up then?" Vegeta murmured into his shoulder, clutching at his shirt insecurely.

"Fuck no. You're amazing Vegeta." Raditz told him firmly, running his fingers through his spiky hair and drawing his head back to see his face.

Seeing that Raditz meant what he said, the prince breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned into the warriors hand and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Raditz asked quietly, caressing his cheek and looking at him in concern.

"As I'll ever be." Vegeta replied in a whisper, almost ready to let tears fall but his pride not allowing them to.

"Come here." Raditz pulled him to his chest and moved his legs around the prince so he was laying on top of him.

Lacing his fingers across Raditz's chest and resting his chin on them, Vegeta wriggled and sprawled out over the larger Saiyan to get comfortable.

"You." The warrior adjusted them both slightly so he could put his head back on the couch arm and rub the princes back. "Are amazing."

"Hmf." Vegeta rolled his eyes and redirected his attention to the movie, watching a car get blown up and trying to lose himself in the action so he wouldn't have to react positively to his companions comments.

"One day you'll believe me." Raditz sighed and ran his hands down Vegetas back to work on the lower muscles, kneading them firmly to make them release the knots giving him trouble.

Concentrating on the movie, Vegeta tried not to wince as the warriors hands came up his back and massaged his shoulders, but a knot tweaked where the muscle scarring was and he couldn't help it.

"Sorry." Raditz stopped and rubbed his hands up and down his companions sides.

"It's fine." Vegeta kissed his chest through the t-shirt, making his muscles relax to stop the warrior worrying.

"Let me get the deep heat, it'll help a bit." Raditz murmured into his hair, starting to lift the prince from him.

"No. Stay." Vegeta moved himself up his body to meet his lips shifting a hand from his chest to bury it in his hair.

Raditz returned the kiss lightly, gripping the princes back gently while he tried to control himself.

The smaller Saiyan nipped at his bottom lip softly, trying to distract him from his worry so they could both relax. When he pulled up the warriors shirt and traced his nails across his abdomen Raditz inhaled sharply, digging his fingers into the princes hips and shifting against him involuntarily.

"Just relax." Vegeta mumbled across his lips, pressing himself closer and reclaiming his lips more demandingly, easing his tongue through them to caress his.

Groaning into the kiss, Raditz moved his hands under Vegetas singlet to stroke his skin gently, starting to enjoy the contact and intimacy his prince was sharing with him.

"Mmn…" Vegeta growled when the warrior nipped his lip a little rougher than before, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Encouraged by Vegetas clinging to him tighter, Raditz decided to test the waters yet again by rubbing a hand down his arse and groping him firmly, finally being able to feel up the taught muscles.

Grunting at the crude appreciation of his arse, Vegeta nudged his pelvis into the warriors, growing nervous at his own boldness and being unsure of how it would be received.

He had no cause to worry; Raditz almost choked on his breath at the princes eagerness, not believing how trusting he was. Quickly regaining his composure, the warrior pulled Vegetas singlet up and over his head, swiftly continuing his attentions on his lips and drifting his hands keenly back down his sides.

The needy whine he got from Vegeta when he clutched at his hips below the elastic of his track pants was enough to spur him on. Grinding his hips against the princes, he felt both of their breathing catch as their erections met and rubbed along each other.

A groan left Raditz's throat before he could control it when Vegeta drew his hips back and forward again.

Panting a little when their lips parted momentarily, Vegeta grinned and repeated the motion, absorbing the next moan that his companion uttered with his mouth, his tongue challenging Raditz for dominance.

Now practically at the princes mercy, Raditz traced his fingers across the muscles along his back and neck gently, trying desperately to control himself as Vegeta continued to tease them both.

Being unsure of how far the prince was wanting to take things, Raditz settled for the make out session as long as Vegeta felt like. He had the prince of all Saiyans shirtless and on top of him, it was more than he'd imagined would ever happen.

Vegeta drifted a hand down the warriors front and tugged at his t-shirt, drawing it up and breaking the kiss long enough to let him sit up and pull it over his head.

"Mm, not bad." The prince sat back and admired Raditz as he tossed the shirt to the side.

"Speak for yourself." Raditz smirked up at him, tracing his thumbs down Vegetas sides and caressing his trim waist gently. Looking over him slowly, the warrior rubbed his hands over the princes hips and down his thighs before reaching forward and groping his arse again.

The action made Vegeta moan quietly and nudge his hips towards his companion desperately.

Growling lowly, Raditz ran a hand up Vegetas abs and chest to hook around his neck and bring him back down to kiss him gently.

Taking control of the kiss again Vegeta leaned his chest against the larger Saiyans, freeing up his hands to explore his abdomen. He shifted his hips to the right side and drifted his left hand lower, playing with the top of the warriors pants with a finger before easing his hand below the elastic.

"Mmn." Raditz grunted when the princes fingers grazed across his hairline, touching his erection fleetingly. He clutched Vegetas hip and clenched his free hand into the fabric of the couch pillow beside hi.

Taking a breath and trying to be brave, Vegeta moved his hand lower and grasped his companions hard cock.

Unable to control his gasp, Raditz moaned again, closing his eyes and running his hand up from the princes arse to bury it in his hair and press the younger Saiyans lips closer against his.

Encouraged by the response, Vegeta stroked his companions erection slowly, enjoying the second moan it drew from his throat.

"Relaxed yet?" The prince kissed his way down the warriors jaw and neck, pumping his hand gently along his cock again.

Raditz purred and shifted his hips up into Vegetas grip, unable to form words let alone a sentence at this stage.

"Taking that as a yes." The prince chuckled and kissed back up to his mouth, pulling down the larger Saiyans pants and releasing the erection he was now focused on.

Groaning into the kiss and clenching his fingers around Vegetas side, Raditz felt the heat growing in his lower abdomen as the prince stroked him harder and faster.

"Mn, 'Geta." He groaned louder, losing control quickly.

Vegeta grinned and broke the kiss, speeding up his action and biting his neck roughly.

That did it. Thrusting his cock into his companions hand and spilling his cum across Vegetas side and his own stomach, Raditz moaned as he came.

Letting his neck go and licking at the blood before it trickled onto the couch, the prince traced his hand up the warriors front to caress his jaw.

Catching his breath and shivering beneath Vegetas touch, Raditz brought his hand up to the back of his neck to pull him forward for a kiss.

"Told you you're amazing." He grated out, his voice hoarse, lips grazing the princes as he spoke.

"Shut it." Vegeta gave him a shy smile and nipped his lower lip.

"Yes sir." The warrior kissed him again and moved both his hands to his waist, picking the prince up and rolling him onto the couch below him.

Resting his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush him, Raditz kissed at Vegetas neck before shifting down his body trailing kisses licks and nips across his chest and abdomen.

Vegetas breathing hitched when the warrior rubbed at his erection through the track pants before hooking his fingers in the waist band and dragging them down.

Grasping his cock and stroking it gently, Raditz kissed along his hip, nipping at the skin where the bone was closest to the surface.

"Mmmn Rad."

Vegetas moan spurred him on, kissing further down and licking along his erection before taking it in his mouth. Sucking and licking at the princes dick, Raditz held him in place with hand across his abdomen while the other continued stroking the base of his penis.

"Holy shit." Vegeta groaned, closing his eyes and rocking his hips up into the warriors hand and mouth.

Raditz chuckled and sped up, knowing the prince wasn't far off his release.

The prince grunted at the change of pace, losing control and moaning the warriors name as he came.

Swallowing quickly, Raditz wiped his mouth and moved back up the princes body, shifting them both so he could wrap his right arm under Vegetas neck.

"Fuck." The prince panted, nestling into his mouth and stroking his side, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe next time." Raditz chuckled, nuzzling his neck and running his hand across his abdomen.

After laying there contentedly for a few minutes, Raditz kissed Vegeta softly. "Bedtime. Let's go, we have work in the morning."

Vegeta grizzled, "Do we have to?"

Chuckling again, Raditz stroked his princes jaw line.

"Work? Yeah." He got up, sitting Vegeta up too. "C'mon."

"Hmf." Vegeta let the warrior help him upright and linked his fingers through Raditz's.

Allowing himself to be led upstairs, Vegeta wondered if they would share a bed, or if Raditz would rather have his own.

As they got to Vegetas door the warrior stopped and pulled the prince to him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller Saiyan and rubbing his back. "I don't want to say goodnight and leave you. . . "

"So don't." Vegeta cut him off, holding on to his waist before opening his door and tilting his head.

"Are you sure?" Raditz pulled back gently to look him in the eye.

"Positive." The prince tugged at his hip and led him into the room.

Pulling on a clean pair of shorts, Vegeta offered Raditz some too.

Raditz took them with a grin and got changed quickly, hesitating before asking, "Uh, which side do you prefer?"

Vegeta chuckled and shrugged, "I move around, who knows?"

The warrior laughed and pulled the covers back across the bed, gesturing for the prince to get in first.

Crawling in, Vegeta lay on his side and waited for Raditz to lay down before wriggling closer and resting his head on his shoulder.

Raditz wrapped both arms around the prince again, caressing his side and running his thumb across his hip.

"Comfy?" He murmured in his ear.

Vegeta leaned up and kissed his lips sedately, tracing his hand along the back of his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, you?"

"Always like this." Raditz relaxed into the pillows with Vegetas in his arms after one last kiss. "Get some sleep."

He didn't need to encourage the prince, let alone himself.

They were both asleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking with a start, Vegeta panicked and felt his whole body tense without knowing why. Sitting up quickly he looked around himself and gathered his surroundings. He wondered where Raditz had gone as he took in the empty bed beside him in the new light coming through the curtains.

His automatic response of thinking he had done something wrong was halted when he heard the shower start up across the hall. Checking the bedside clock he breathed a sigh of relief. It was his companions usual time to have a shower to wake up for work.

Taking the time to stretch out his back before getting out of bed, he reassured himself that he and Raditz were fine, he hadn't chased him off, and work would go quickly so they could come home and relax.

"Hey, morning." Raditz drew Vegeta out of his thoughts. Still towel drying his hair and torso, the warrior came over and kissed him lightly. "How'd you sleep?"

Feeling a clench in his lower abdomen at the kiss, Vegeta nodded and replied, "Like a log. You?"

"Same." Raditz grinned and stroked his cheek before kissing him again.

Moaning quietly, Vegeta buried his hands in the warriors hair and deepened the kiss, drawing him closer and trying to bring him back down to the bed.

"Mnn, come on." Raditz chuckled, breaking the kiss reluctantly and standing again. "We'd never get to work at that rate."

Vegeta sighed and settled for watching him finish drying off.

Half an hour later they were on their way to work.

Raditz cleared his throat half way there, "So, at work. . ."

"Up to you." Vegeta assumed he was talking about their stations and being all business.

"Uh, would you mind if we had lunch together? Or would you rather keep us quiet for now?"

"Huh?" The prince was taken aback. "Oh uh, I'd like to be able to spend time with you, even at work."

"Alright." Raditz grinned.

"Well hey hey it's the dynamic duo, what's up guys?" One of their co-workers greeted them far too enthusiastically for a Monday morning.

"Hey Mike, how was the weekend?" Raditz provided the usual response and saved Vegeta from forming an appropriate reply.

Zoning out from the forced interaction, Vegeta stuck close to the warriors side as they went to the lockers. He had to force himself to look away when Raditz stripped off his shirt to get into his work gear. Following suit he tried to be quick so he could get stuck into the work and make the day go faster.

"You alright?" Raditz disturbed his thoughts again, rubbing his shoulder as they made their way to the stations.

"I think so." Vegeta gave him a small grin. "Can you give me a quick run through of your station?"

"You just don't want to be here, hey?" Raditz chuckled a little, moving his hand to the small of his back and shoving him gently forward.

"No."

"Work, money, house, live together." Raditz whispered in his ear, making the hairs on Vegetas neck stand up. "Just keep that in mind."

He gave the prince a subtle kiss behind the ear and quickly went on to the usual spiel for his work station, supervising the first couple of minutes work to make sure he was doing ok before reporting to the boss.

The morning went quickly, by the time lunch came around Vegeta was more than half way through the expected quota.

"Hey ease up turbo." Raditz waited until the prince had finished his current round before interrupting, "You're making the rest of us look bad."

"Does that mean it's lunch time?" Vegeta turned off the station and stretched.

"Sure does." Raditz kept an eye on how he was moving as he rose and made his way over.

They wandered across the road to their usual Monday lunch spot, ordering before settling into a booth and relaxing side by side.

"How's the back?" Raditz asked, rubbing his hand over the princes knee affectionately under the table.

"Better than last week, thanks." Vegeta gave him a small smile, covering the warriors hand with his and tracing his thumb over his knuckles. "This is nice. . ."

Raditz's response was cut off by Kakarott sliding in opposite them. "Man! It's Monday and I'm ready for the weekend."

"Hi Kakarott, good weekend then?" Raditz sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand, unwilling to break contact with the prince.

"Chichi was in my face the moment I got home, it was horrible." The youngest Saiyan rolled his eyes and started playing with the salt shaker. "But I got to play some video games with Goten once our chores were done so that was cool."

"Good for you Kakarott, just think when you're all grown up you won't need rewards for basic tasks." Vegeta quipped before he could check himself.

Raditz smothered a laugh and gripped the princes knee, giving him an appreciative look.

Vegeta smirked at Kakarotts baffled stare, almost disappointed when all of them got their food at once.

"What'd you guys get up to yesterday?" Kakarott asked, mouth full.

"Remembering to swallow before talking." Raditz answered smoothly, forcing a snort from Vegeta. "And more movies."

Avoiding more small talk by stuffing their faces, the three paid and left after their meal, going back across to work early.

After checking they had a few extra minutes, Raditz pulled Vegeta into one of the bathrooms off the locker room. He locked the door behind them and claimed the princes mouth eagerly, stroking his hips gently as he leaned him against the wall. "Mmm now that's better."

Vegeta grinned and wrapped his arms around the warriors neck. "Damn straight."

Raditz smirked back and nuzzled into his neck, nipping his way back up to his lips slowly.

"Mmn Rad." Vegeta groaned quietly, tracing a hand down his back to the warriors arse for a cheeky grope.

Grunting and shifting his hips towards the prince, Raditz nipped at his lower lip and caressed his tongue with his own. His breath caught in his throat as Vegeta undid his belt and reached in to grab his erection.

"Fuck, 'Geta." The warrior leaned a forearm against the wall behind Vegetas head, his free hand gasping at his hip.

Vegeta explored the taller Saiyans mouth with his tongue and sped up his strokes as Raditz started panting.

Remembering how the warrior was turned on by a bite to the shoulder, the prince drew down his shirt with his free hand and bit down hard.

Raditz lost control and moaned through clenched teeth into Vegetas shoulder as he came. Panting, he rested his forehead on the wall, still hanging on to the princes hip as he fought to regain his composure.

"Holy shit." He muttered, nuzzling Vegetas neck when he finally had his breathing under control.

"Mhm." Vegeta smirked and reclaimed his companions lips sedately. "C'mon, back to work."

Raditz sighed and cleaned himself up quickly before kissing the prince and opening the door.

A few hours later saw the end of their shift and Raditz getting called into the boss' office.

"Hey Rad, take a seat."

"Scott, how was the weekend?" The warrior sat and leaned back, trying to stay as relaxed as possible.

"Always good. Just wanted to congratulate you on Vegetas progress. Whatever you did worked, you've each doubled the stations output. Let's keep it up." The boss replied quickly, focusing on his screen again once he was done.

"Oh, great thanks, we'll keep going as we are then." Raditz nodded and stood. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep, later Raditz." Scott was already typing away.

"All good?" Vegeta asked when Raditz made it to the lockers.

Raditz nodded and got his clean shirt out to get changed. "Yeah, actually he'd stoked with the new station output."

Watching him strip off and change openly, Vegeta leaned against his locker. "That's good, right?"

"Mhm, the main question will be how your back and shoulder hold up at the station." Raditz shut his locker and leaned opposite the prince. "No bullshit. You need to tell me if you're hurting."

Taken aback at how formal his companion was being, Vegeta scowled and shoved himself off the lockers. "Rad, I'm fine, regardless of this bullshit work you'd be the first and probably only one I'd tell now if it was an issue."

Realising how impersonal and cold he'd sounded, Raditz gave himself a quick internal beat down.

"'Geta, I'm sorry." He caught the princes wrist and stopped him from rushing off without him. "I just. . . I don't know how to show I care in this environment. If we had the choice you'd be at home resting."

Vegeta grumbled, staying at arms length. "I don't need looking after, I'm not some trainee with no life experience."

"I know." Raditz closed the distance between them to stroke Vegetas shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta sighed and let it go. "I guess I'm still learning how to be ok with someone giving a damn. Let's just go home?"

"Yeah." Raditz smiled softly and gave him a peck on the cheek, making the prince blush. "Let's go."

Since Kakarott was on curfew they enjoyed the walk home in peace, only stopping for smokes and pizza for dinner.

"Hot shower for you." Raditz said once they got through the door, grabbing them a beer each and kissing the prince softly.

"I told you Rad, my back is fine." Vegeta kissed him back, taking the beer and easing his companions jacket off his shoulders.

"I know." Raditz replied between kisses, still guiding him towards the stairs, finding it more difficult with a bottle in hand. "But I want to keep it that way, even if it means longer showers for you."

"Can we at least have the pizza before you enforce that?" Vegeta coaxed, easing his tongue into his companions mouth and setting his bottle down on the kitchen bench when he got them there.

"Mhm, that'd be ok." The warrior gave in quickly, placing his beer down too and running his hands along Vegetas figure to his arse, groping it before lifting him onto the bench and settling himself between the princes thighs. "So you're sure you're ok?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cupboards. "Really?"

Raditz shrugged and pressed his hips closer between the princes legs. "You gonna crack it over me being concerned in our own house?"

Grumbling, Vegeta gave the warrior a quick kiss and grabbed the pizza box from beside them. "Couch?"

"Of course." Raditz relented, giving him a nip on the ear before moving and lifting him from the bench, not letting him go until they were settled on the couch.

"You know, you remind me of Kakarott a little." Vegeta dared to stir the pot once they'd eaten their fill for the night.

"I feel like you want me to hold you down and beat you a little." Raditz chuckled, clearing the napkins and crusts from the lounge table.

"Aside from that, I mean you wont let something go when it comes to the wellbeing of someone you care about." Vegeta smirked, making his way to the kitchen and opening the bin lid for him.

"Yeah well, we weren't exactly raised the same, we cant be all that similar." The taller Saiyan growled, frowning.

The prince chuckled and grabbed them both another beer. "I don't mean it as a bad thing. As annoying as he can be, Kakarott is actually a decent person."

"Yeah yeah, he's a golden child and saviour of the Earth, all that crap." The warrior grouched a bit more, taking the offered beer and leading the way outside for a smoke.

Lighting one for both of them, Vegeta let his companion think for a minute before trying again. "Just because he had a better start than us doesn't make him better."

Raditz sighed and took the princes hand, twining their fingers gently. "I'm glad you think so."

"We didn't have a choice Rad, you said it yourself."

"We used to enjoy it."

"We didn't know any different." Vegeta scowled, wondering what had spurred this on from the usually steadfast warrior.

"I know. That still doesn't make it ok." Raditz dropped his hand and rubbed at his eyes again.

"Rad, what's going on?" The prince felt his heart speed up in fear. When he didn't respond, he forced out, "Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"What?!" Raditz exclaimed, tossing his cigarette and turning to the smaller Saiyan. "Gods Vegeta no, not even a little."

Feeling his anxiety starting to get the better of him, Vegeta took an uneasy drag of his smoke and tried to hide his shaking hands by crossing his arms and staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry." The warrior pulled him into an embrace, hanging on to him tightly. "I don't know where that came from, I'm sorry I made you doubt how I feel about you."

Vegeta felt tears coming and let them fall, burying his face in the taller Saiyans chest and leaning into him.

Raditz let him get it out, rubbing his back and resting his chin on top of the princes head. He murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Once Vegeta had settled his breathing, Raditz drew away and tried to get him to look him in the eye. Wiping his cheek clear of tears with his thumb, the warrior reassured his prince, "You are everything to me. The way I feel about you has never and will never change. Even if I'm in a mood and being a negative asshole."

Vegeta nodded but kept his arms crossed and eyes to the ground.

"What're you thinking?" Raditz rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"How much I hate being this way." The prince sniffed, holding back a fresh round of tears. "How I wish we could've just been raised here without all the bullshit behind us."

Raditz pulled him close again, relieved when Vegeta wrapped his arms around his waist this time. "I know, me too."

"I'm sorry I'm so insecure. I hate feeling like this." Vegeta mumbled into his chest.

"It's ok, we'll get through this. You'll be ok."

After another smoke nestled under Raditz's arm, the prince felt a bit better and allowed the warrior to lead him upstairs for a shower.

Sensing he needed a couple of minutes alone to compose himself, Raditz left Vegeta to his shower while he went and organised a load of washing.

Having a quick shower after Vegeta was done, he hurried back to set the load off and see how his companion was doing. It broke his heart to see the red eyes and cheeks who had finally let out a world of bottled up emotions.

Sitting on the bed next to his prince, Raditz placed his arm around his shoulders, easing them both back to lay down on the bed.

"It'll be ok 'Geta. I promise."

Vegeta nodded, keeping his eyes closed and bunching his hands in Raditz's shirt. Hating that he was still crying silently, he did his best to keep his breathing even and get some sleep.

The warrior held him close, staying awake and making sure the smaller Saiyan was asleep before allowing his body to relax and falling asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

~* **Usual disclaimer I own no characters/universe mentioned in following etc etc*~  
Thanks again anyone who's sticking with it. Apologies for lack of updates, onwards upwards and slightly to the left.**

They were both quiet the next morning, Raditz opting out of his usual shower to spend a few extra minutes holding his prince while he slept.

When the final alarm went off Vegeta awoke and snuggled closer to the bigger Saiyan half asleep.

"Hey you." Raditz leaned down and kissed his nose gently, forcing a small grin from him.

"Hey."

Vegetas eyes were still bloodshot, but he stretched and made to get up anyway.

"Come here." The warrior pulled him close and kissed his lips slowly, coaxing him out of his thoughts from the night before.

Vegeta finally sighed and relaxed onto his chest, tracing his hand along Raditz's shoulder and neck.

"Mmm that's better." Raditz smiled, reassured when the prince grinned back and gave him another quick kiss before getting out of bed.

They got ready quickly and walked to the factory side by side. While it was a quiet walk, Vegeta kept close to the warrior, their elbows almost never parting.

Getting stuck into work straight away, Vegeta continually repeated to himself that it would be alright, keeping Raditz's voice on repeat in his head, saying they would get through it together.

Lunchtime saw them on the nature strip out front of the factory with some pies from the food van.

"How're you doing?" Raditz asked quietly between bites.

"Ok I guess." The prince shrugged, finishing his food and resting back on his elbows. "Drained."

"Can I do anything?"

"No. Thanks."

Raditz frowned at the short answer but let it be, he figured when the smaller Saiyan was ready to talk he would.

They both smashed out another half day of work and left a very happy boss behind at the usual time.

"Scott's really pleased with us 'Geta, he said if we keep this rate up we'll have stock ready for the first time in months." The warrior traced his hand down the inside of Vegetas arm, taking his hand gently as they walked.

Even though he didn't particularly feel like being touched or around anyone at that moment, the prince fought off the urge to power up and fly away, returning the unsure grip of his companion.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Raditz gave his hand a quick squeeze and tried to relax himself.

"Hungry?" He asked as they walked through the front door.

"No, just gonna have a shower." Vegeta gave him a half smile.

"Ok." Raditz shrugged, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Once the shoulder was running he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, wracking his brain to figure out a way to help his prince when he was so closed off. Coming up blank after several minutes, he felt his temper getting out of control in frustration.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Answering it reluctantly, he was relieved to see his brother, Goten and Trunks standing on the steps.

Seeing the relief on his older brothers face, Kakarott put a hand on his shoulder and entered, the boys close behind.

"You alright?" Goten asked his uncle quietly, nodding in understanding when Raditz shook his head.

"I don't know what to do." Raditz admitted sadly.

"We all felt his power level drop to nothing last night, Dad called and said we needed to be here after seeing him at work today."

"I'm sorry I couldn't look after him better Trunks, I'm trying." Raditz apologised to the young half Saiyan in front of him, dropping his head and making his way to the kitchen for a beer. Handing one out to each of them, the warrior tried to compose himself and reached out to sense Vegetas power level himself. The boys were right, it wasn't high enough to register without a gauge.

Hearing the shower turn off, Raditz felt his heart skip a beat, fearing the prince would stop trusting him if he thought he'd set this up to ambush him.

"It's ok, I'll talk to Dad first and make sure he knows this wasn't your idea." Trunks picked up on the spike in the warriors pulse. "I know you're here for him Raditz, but he has to let us help too, it's not all on you."

Raditz nodded and went out to the back for a smoke, Goten and Kakarott joining him.

"What happened?" His younger brother asked quietly, not wanting to push but needing to know what triggered such a significant change in the usually powerful Saiyan.

"I was being a negative asshole about what we used to so." Raditz admitted, fiddling with his cigarette. "All he tried to do was say you and I were alike and I didn't accept it because of our upbringing."

"I guess he wasn't expecting negativity since you're the only one here he can relate to, and he relies on you so much." Goten said insightfully, playing with one of the flowers growing over the pillars by the steps. "That's not to say you can't have your down moments. . . I'm sure what you both grew up with and having to change your perspective was harder than any of us could imagine."

"We've all got our battles." Kakarott smiled at his son grimly. "This one just needs a bit more help without getting our hands dirty for a change."

"Do you think Trunks will be able to settle his Dad a bit?" Goten asked his father.

"I hope so, depression isn't easy at the best of times, we both know that." Kakarott patted Gotens back.

Raditz leaned against the railing, continuing working on his smoke. Feeling himself getting nervous and worked up, he wondered what he would do if Vegeta was too far gone, or if he did something to himself that he couldn't fix.

"Hey." Vegetas voice drew them all out of their thoughts.

Turning quickly, Raditz checked him over, making sure he was physically alright.

"Can I have one?" The prince looked to Raditz, meeting his gaze for the first time that day.

Smiling tightly, the warrior lit and handed him a cigarette, unsure if he should take him in his arms or wait for Vegeta to go where he was comfortable.

After taking a drag, Vegeta approached the warrior and settled himself under his arm, leaning against the railing too.

Trunks had followed his father out and lit a smoke. Taking a seat on the steps he reached for Gotens hand, guiding him to sit by his side.

Relaxing a little at his nephew being so comfortable with the one he loved, Raditz rested his cheek against Vegetas head, rubbing his hand along his arm slowly.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." Vegeta finally spoke quietly, staring at the crescent moon low in the night sky. "I don't mean to be this way."

"We know Dad." Trunks told him gently. "It's not something you can just switch off, it's not your fault."

"He's right." Raditz agreed, gripping the prince close to him to make sure he knew he was supported and loved.

"I don't understand why I cant just shake it off anymore, the way I used to." Vegeta sighed, leaning into his companion, feeling a bit better talking with them all.

"That's what happens when we bottle things up I guess." Goten offered, taking a drag of Trunks' cigarette. "When I was at my worst my panic attacks and bad days seemed unbearable. I kept repeating to myself, 'why am I here?' and was never able to find a response within myself that I was content with until Trunks told me how he felt about me."

"I guess I've been wondering why I'm here. I keep thinking I don't know how to be here, and cant get past it."

"Here on Earth?" Kakarott asked innocently.

"Here alive." Vegeta smiled sadly at the younger Saiyans question. "The more I think about it the worse it gets."

"It helped Goten when we started training again." Trunks said, looking up at his father. "Wanna try that?"

The prince shrugged, tossing his smoke into the garden but staying where he was. "Cant hurt I guess."

"Oh it'll hurt." Goten chuckled. "Trunks put me through a wall our first time back."

"Great." Vegeta chuckled, smiling when Raditz kissed the top of his head affectionately. Thinking a few moments and taking another smoke from the warrior, he hesitated before asking, "Would it be ok if we spent a bit more time together?"

"Of course." Kakarott answered quickly, drawing a laugh from Trunks.

"He's not talking every night and weekend Goku." The young Saiyan tried to subdue the enthusiasm on his fathers behalf, chuckling again at the relief on Vegetas and Raditz's faces. He suggested, "Maybe once a fortnight? We could watch a movie, spar or just go walking?"

"That sounds alright." Raditz agreed quietly, rubbing the princes back reassuringly. "'Geta?"

"Sounds good." Vegeta looked up at his companion and offered a small smile, stretching up to meet his lips in a quick kiss. Feeling more confident talking about his depression, he asked, "Goten, would it be alright if we hung out this weekend and I ask a few things?"

Goten nodded and looked up, grinning at his uncles smitten gaze towards the prince. "Of course. I'll even bring beer."

That got a chuckle from Vegeta.

"I'll have beer and food. You just bring Trunks and a video game Rad can learn." He grinned too, chuckling a bit more when the warrior nudged him with his hip.

"Done." Goten smiled, glad he could help.

When the troupe had said their goodbyes and reiterated that they were there for both of them, Raditz and Vegeta headed up to bed.

"Thanks for hearing them out 'Geta." The warrior got changed into shorts and folded their work clothes for the morning.

"It's them who need the appreciation." The prince replied quietly, still a bit overwhelmed at the support his son, Kakarott and Goten had shown by being there for him. He eased into bed, watching his companion fold and make his way over. "Rad I'm sorry I've gotten so bad, I really don't mean to be like this."

"I know." Raditz came to bed. He laid down and let the prince settle where he felt comfortable. Once Vegeta was snuggled up against him he relaxed and continued, "Your kid is right, none of this is your fault. But we're all here, alright?"

Nodding into the warriors chest, Vegeta hung on to him and breathed a sigh of relief, allowing the larger Saiyans heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

"It'll be ok, we're here." Raditz whispered, trying to reassure himself as well as his prince before dozing off.


End file.
